I Love You, Death
by BlackWolfOfTheTurks
Summary: Loving Death himself is something Francesca finds it hard to come to terms with. She'll have to accept it though, and fast! That is, if she wants to help Billy and Mandy rescue Grim from the clutches of Boogey, Jack and Nergal! And it's a race against time before the evil trio decide to murder the reaper!
1. Chapter 1

"Mandy! Hey Mandy!"

The annoying voice pierced painfully through her ears, adding greatly to her frustration.

"What?!" She asked without turning to face him.

"Come and play with me! Pleeeaaaasee!" The boy fell begging onto his knees infront of her.

Mandy sighed. They were in Billy's frontyard. She was sitting on one of his deckchairs reading a book, or trying to at least. Billy had already gotten bored of pestering Grim and had decided to come and interrupt her temporary moment of peace.

"Go pick on someone else, I'm getting to the good part!" She snapped.

"But-but Grim doesn't wanna play either! I WANNA PLAAAAAY!" He bawled loudly.

"UGH! Fine! Whatever, just be quiet already!" Mandy snapped her book shut and slammed it down onto the deckchair. She had no choice but to run along with him.

The two were young, 10-year-old kids, a boy and a girl who lived in the same street in a place called 'Endsville'. Billy was a rowdy, hyperactive, maniacal boy who had a knack for disturbing the peace. He was seldom quiet, happy-go-lucky and constantly seeking attention.

He was quite funny to look at, with his enormous, bulbous nose and that typical cheesy grin on his face. He had a mess of orange hair, which was always concealed beneath his favourite red hat.

Mandy on the other hand was very very different. She was a surly, blond girl with a sadistic personality which sometimes almost bordered on evil. She enjoyed getting people to be her slaves, and she was so cold-hearted that she never expressed any emotion (save for anger). Infact, she never even smiled! No matter what time of day you saw her, she always had that nasty frown pasted on her face.

However, despite all this, it was safe to say that she was surprisingly close to Billy, and there were even rumours flying around that the two were secretly in love with eachother! Absurd, perhaps, but who knew?

"Ooh! Ooh! What should we play first?!" Billy squeaked as he burst into the house, accidentally threading onto his cat's tail. The poor creature shrieked and dashed under the sofa, trembling with fright!

"Billy! How many times do I have to tell you to stop stepping on Milkshakes!" The plump man sitting on the couch who resembled the boy so much shook his head in annoyance.

"Oops! Tee hee! Sorry dad!" Billy chuckled.

"Man, you're unbelievable kid!" Billy's dad, Harold, sighed and went back to reading the newspaper.

"Billy! Lunch is ready!" A woman's voice chirped from the kitchen.

"OOO YAAH BABY! LUNCHTIIIIIIIIIME!" Billy shot off into the kitchen, nearly crashing into poor Milkshakes again, who had plucked up the courage to come out of hiding.

"Good lord Billy, don't you ever stop shouting?!" Mandy asked calmly as she followed him into the kitchen and sat down, watching him stuff his face with sandwiches.

"Nopfe!" He spattered.

"That's my Billy!" His mom went over and kissed him fondly on the nose, beaming at her 'baby' as she loved to call him. She shared his iconic, flaming hair, and loved to spoil him rotten.

"Fanks, mommy!" He said, showering the tabletop with crumbs.

"Ugh, Billy! Don't talk with your mouth full!" said Mandy.

"Gladys! What about me!" Harold called out from the living room.

"Oh honey, I'm coming!" Gladys dropped her kitchen gloves into the sink and waltzed out of the room. A few seconds later, they could hear smooching sounds coming from the living room.

"What the heck is all this racket?!"

"Oh, hey Grim. Billy's family is just losing it as usual..." Mandy looked up at the man who had just entered the room.

Well, to be more specific, Grim was a skeleton. Infact, he was the grim reaper himself!

The story of how he had ended up spending his days with Billy and Mandy was an odd one indeed. It had all started when Billy's hamster, Mr. Snuggles, had reached the end of his days. Naturally, on such similar occasions, the grim reaper would arrive on the scene to take the souls of the dead to the Underworld. But Billy and Mandy weren't just any kids, and not only were they not scared of Death himself appearing in their room, they actually challenged him for Mr. Snuggles's life! Grim had laughed at their seemingly pathetic offer, but had accepted. So confident was he that he would win, that he had even promised that he would be their bestfriend forever if they beat him! Unfortunately for him, the mischievous duo had tricked him into losing, and so they had won Mr. Snuggles's life back, and even gained the grim reaper's friendship as a prize!

Grim was a peculiar character. With his long, flowing, black cloak and his lethal scythe, he was certainly one to be frightened of. But Grim wasn't all that bad, infact, he was quite friendly! He did everything Billy and Mandy wanted like the most obedient friend, and never once laid a finger on them. However, he never tired of stating his unapparent hatred for them, and constantly reminded them that they were his life's curse.

"Tell me something I don't know..." He said, eyeing Billy with much irritation: "I was just trying to sleep in! Can't a reaper even do that?!"

"Nope, not around here!" Mandy sighed, frowning at Billy as he giggled naughtily.

"Ooh! Ooh! Hey guess who's coming over!" Billy shouted suddenly.

"Irwin?" Mandy guessed uninterestedly.

"Nooooooooo!" Billy said tauntingly.

"Francesca?" Grim asked.

"That's right! She's comin' over at-" Billy was interrupted by an abrupt knock on the front door.

"-10," Mandy finished for him: "Come on Grim, lets go greet her. I'm tired of watching Billy anyway."

"Right," Grim frowned at the annoying boy before following after the surly blonde. As they passed through the living room, they saw that Harold and Gladys were still kissing passionately, Milkshakes watching them with interest.

As Mandy opened the door, she saw a young girl of 19 standing there, her usual mess of inky black hair framing her sweet, heart-shaped face. She wore her usual black-rim spectacles and was beaming down at her.

"Francesca..." Mandy gave her a nod.

"Hi guys! Hey there Grim..." Francesca added nervously, her cheeks reddening as she caught sight of her favourite reaper.

"Hi Francesca, please do come in. I need a break from these two..." said Grim.

"So Francesca, what brings you here?" Mandy asked as she closed the door behind her: "Came to see your boyfriend?"

The poor teen froze, avoiding Grim's eyes.

"B-boyfriend?! W-what boyfriend?! I d-don't have a b-boyf-friend here, heh!" She stuttered nervously.

"No? Then why do you wear make-up all the time? Or wear those lovely Victorian dresses?" Mandy continued to tease. It was true, Francesca had an irresistible crush on Grim, a crush so profound it bordered nearly on obsession. She was desperate to catch his attention, and so always covered her face in make-up: bluish eyeshadow, thick eyeliner, mascara, dark lipstick and the like. She also liked to wear her gothic, Victorian-styled dresses just for him, since these were obviously to his liking.

How had Francesca met Billy and Mandy? She was 9 years older, yes, but she had known them since they were little kids. She lived right next to Mandy's house and used to babysit her sometimes when she was just a toddler too. Obviously, she had then come to know Billy, the hyperactive maniac who chased Mandy around wherever she went. Francesca had become almost as good a friend to them as Irwin, the only difference being that he was their age of course. But one day, her life had changed forever.

She had been going to the mall with Mandy, when the youngster had said something about her and Billy having a new 'bestfriend'. Interested, Francesca followed suit and allowed Mandy to introduce her to this new guy. Of course, Mandy had never said anything about the man being a skeleton! She had intended to give Francesca a fright, but her plan had backfired entirely!

One look at the Grim Reaper, and Francesca had found herself drooling like a total idiot! Her heart had increased twice its normal speed, and she had suddenly realised that the apparent hoax known as 'love-at-first-sight' was no hoax at all, but her current situation!

And now, Francesca loved Grim more than she had ever thought possible. She frequently had dreams of kissing him, being in his arms, gazing into his hollow eyes. But she knew she would never find the courage to tell him. She was far too afraid that she would be rejected, and that was one thing she knew she wouldn't be able to handle. No, it was best to play it safe and leave things as they were...at least for now.

But Billy and Mandy were quick to catch on, and they knew all about her passionate feelings for the reaper. They never missed an opportunity to tease her about it, especially infront of him!

"I...uh, I like this style! Hehe! Geez, don't I have the right to look pretty?" Francesca felt a hot flush creeping up her neck, betraying her.

"Oh well! Whatever you say!" Mandy said nonchalantly as she made her way to the kitchen.

"What on earth is she talking about?" Grim asked confusedly.

"Oh nothing! You know her! Heh! Kids these days!" Francesca chuckled.

Wow, since when have I grown so old?! 'These days', really! She chided herself.

"So, um, Grim, wanna go for a walk with me?" she suddenly found herself saying. She instantly found herself wishing she had said nothing. She was way too shy to go out with him alone!

"R-really?! Yay! I get to have a break from those two pipsqueaks!" Grim cheered happily: "Let me just go lock up me scythe. Wouldn't want them messing around with it!"

A few minutes later, they had left the house and were walking down the street. It was a pretty day, with a bright shining sun and sweet blue skies. But the only beauty Francesca had eyes for was that of the wonderful grim reaper walking beside her.

"S-so, you don't like Billy and Mandy all that much huh?" She asked.

"No, I hate them! They are such an insufferable pair! Their only purpose in life is to get on my nerves!" He exclaimed.

"Oh no, don't say that. Mandy has a tough personality, and Billy is a total maniac, true. But they really do think of you as their friend. I mean, especially Billy, he's really close to you, he told me a bunch of times that he'd go crazy if you weren't there. And Mandy trusts you the most out of everyone she knows," Francesca explained.

"Y-yes, I suppose so..." Grim sighed.

"And, admit it, if you really hated them, you would've decapitated them a long long time ago," she reasoned.

"Um, yeah well I..." He appeared quite nervous now.

"Come on Grim, you like them, I know you do. And don't give me no silly excuses, I know you're not a bad person," said Francesca.

Grim said nothing. He simply hung his head, defeated.

That girl...she can see right through me! He thought.

A while later, they arrived at the park and sat down on a bench. It was quiet, and there were few people about. Francesca stared at Grim from the corner of her eye. She was dying to touch him, but she was too afraid to do so.

Dammit, he's so sexy! I'm just so tempted...I gotta hold his hand or something!

A million thoughts raced through her mind, and yet she did neither one. The situation was far too tempting, and yet, what if he refused?

"Is something wrong?" He asked, sensing her unease.

"Uh, n-no, nothing..." She murmured: "Um...Grim?"

"Yes?" He asked, gazing curiously at her.

"Um..." Dammit! I can't do this! I just can't!

"If you need to talk about something that's bothering you, please don't hesitate!" He said gently and, to her greatest shock, placed his hand on her shoulder.

Try as she might, she couldn't keep her lips from curling into a smile. It was just like magic! The touch of his lovely hand made her cheeks redden and her heart speed up.

Of course, he noticed this, and soon began to confirm his suspicions.

She likes me...He thought.

He wasn't displeased. In reality, he liked her too. She was one of the very few people in this world that didn't make his life hell. She understood him the most, was always there for him, and always listened to his troubles. He felt that with her, he could share anything...

And, she was pretty...

"Grim...c-can I just...?" Francesca leaned gently on him, and nearly died of pleasure when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in response.

It was beyond paradise, it was heaven. The soft touch of his cloak caressed her cheek, and she closed her eyes, relishing the moment.

I sure hope I'm not dreaming! She thought. This all seemed way too good to be true.

But it was true, and it was the start of something very special between them.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, both Grim and Francesca couldn't stop thinking about that morning. Although no kisses, 'I love you's or indeed any forms of romance were exchanged, they had both suspected the feelings they had for eachother.

Francesca just sat at her desk, staring blankly at her laptop screen. She was supposed to be doing her homework, but all she could think about was Grim, Grim, Grim...

I wonder if he really does like me? Or maybe its just my imagination. Perhaps he just thinks of me as a good friend that gives him a break from Billy and Mandy. Oh darn, how I wish I knew!

Filled with frustration, she shut down her computer, knowing that it was pointless to keep foolishly attempting to 'work'. All she could think of was him, and the futility of it all was making her quite mad.

Rather angrily, she slumped onto her bed, grabbed her favourite stuffed Moogle doll and just lay there, staring blankly at the wall.

Oh how I wish you loved me, the way I'm just passionately in love with you! Maybe we can be together, a couple, and stay together forever. After all, you're Death, so not even death can do us part!

But I...I just don't know how you feel about me...And if you were to reject me I'd...

Never one to control her feelings, she soon felt the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Her lip trembled and her heart ached. All this confusion had made her head hurt, and maybe it was time for a nap.

But one thing bothered her the most: Eris. She was the goddess of chaos and discord, and when she'd been with Grim, Billy and Mandy to the mall, they'd had their first encounter. Not for Grim of course, who unfortunately had a big crush on the young goddess! Well, she was pretty and divine, with her lovely blonde curls and her white, satin dress. That part of the day had been the worst of Francesca's life, and the only miracle in it was that she had actually managed to stifle her tears for once.

She had watched, barely able to bear the pain as her heart split painfully in two, as Grim had fantasised about her and openly declared how 'hot' he found her to be. He had begged her to go have a milkshake with him, but the unfeeling witch had called him ugly, and that she only had eyes for Adonis. That was when she ditched him to go and teach Mandy the tricks of chaos...

"Um, hey, Grim?" Francesca approached the poor reaper, who looked as miserable as she felt.

"Yes?" He sighed unhappily.

"Come with me...I'll have a milkshake with you," she offered.

Grim turned towards her and smiled, albeit sadly. It was clear that he appreciated, and so they went, even though she wasn't the company he had hoped to have.

As they sat together at their small, round table in the heart of the cafeteria, Grim began to confide in her.

"She is just so pretty! Her beautiful hair, her gorgeous face, she's just perfect!" (Francesca didn't agree with this point, as she had noticed that young Eris was missing one of her front teeth but anyway...)

Heartbroken, poor Francesca was forced to listen, sucking her strawberry milkshake while striving to keep the tears away.

"She thinks I'm ugly! Oh I mean come on, I know I don't have skin but I make a mean reaper! Besides, I don't see what's so special about that Adonis man! Sheesh!"

She knew this would shatter her, but she had to...to say it...

"Y-you, you love her, huh?"

"Yeah..." Grim nodded sadly: "Rejection really hurts."

It was too late, a tear had already escaped down her face. Cursing herself profusely, she made to wipe it away before he noticed, but he already had.

"Francesca, are you crying?" He asked.

"C-crying?! N-no! No I j-just, uhh...I f-felt sorry for you...you know, I-I know what its like t-to be rejected..." This wasn't entirely a lie.

"Oh, you too huh?" He said: "I'm glad someone around here understands how I feel."

"Yeah...You know, if you ever want to share your feelings with anyone, um, I'm always here...f-for you..." said Francesca.

Grim smiled, and her heart ached even more, because he was so cute when he smiled.

"Thanks Francesca...You know, you're the best human friend I ever had!" He said.

Yeah...just a friend...

But it meant the world to her all the same.

Meanwhile, Grim was watching television with Billy in the living room. It was a horror movie, and Billy had kept screaming and covering his eyes all throughout the show (much to Grim's annoyance). But now it had taken a more romantic twist and Billy had begun to make smooching noises as he watched the star couple kissing in the cemetery.

And that was when Grim remembered his small 'episode' with Francesca that morning at the park. He found himself wishing she was still here...

"Yo Grim! Hey earth to Grim! Whatcha thinkin' about?!" Billy waved his hand infront of his face to catch his attention.

"Nothing Billy! Can't I zone off without you butting in?!" Grim asked with annoyance.

"Nope!" Billy shook his head happily: "Is it about your giiiiiirlfrieeeend?"

"Girlfriend?! I don't have a girlfriend you silly buffoon!" Grim turned away to hide the blush creeping up his neck.

"Ooohhh yes you doooo! She comes to see you everyday!" Billy teased.

"Look, isn't it past your bedtime? If you don't want to be late for school tomorrow, I suggest you hurry upstairs!" Grim said angrily.

"Oh sure! Go ahead, change the subject! Lame-O!" said Billy.

"If you don't get to bed in five seconds I'm gonna chase you with me scythe!" Grim flared up angrily.

"EEEEK! Okay okay! I'm goin', I'm goin'!" That got him running up to his room faster than his little legs could carry him!


	3. Chapter 3

As he watched the exhausted grim reaper slump back onto the couch, he chuckled to himself.

"Oh Grim, you're so pathetic..."

The crystal ball that sat on the snug little table before him glimmered with a scarlet hue in the fierce red flames of the fireplace. He gazed into it, staring hatefully at the unsuspecting reaper, wishing all sorts of hideous happenings on him. Oh how he wished he could curl his evil little hands around that bony neck of his and snap it in half!

The man sighed heavily and leaned back in his own armchair, never once taking his eyes off his worst enemy.

He was a demon here in the Underworld, and one that supposedly specialised in the art of fear. But unfortunately, despite his popular reputation amongst mortal children, he couldn't even scare a fly!

And that really angered him...

He was the Boogeyman himself, and an archenemy of Grim's since childhood in the Jurassic period!

His skin had a sickly green pallor and his ears were pointy like that of an elf's. He was a cruel and evil being that fed on his victim's fear, and he was a renowned bully amongst the demons of the Underworld. When he and Grim were just kids, Boogey did his best to mock, insult and bully Grim until he cracked. Poor Grim was lonely and quiet, he was the most laid back of all the students in his class. Boogey had his eyes on him from Day 1 and made it a point to pick on him as much as possible. Everyday, Boogey either forced Grim to give him his lunch money, gave him wedgies, dismantled his bones, locked him in broom cupboards, made a fool out of him infront of the whole school, or simply turned every other kid against him.

And now they were all grown up, and still Boogey dreamed of killing Grim in the harshest way possible.

Recently though, he had learned of two other 'people' in the Underworld who also hated Grim with a passion and wanted to have revenge on him. These two were different beings, but both were evil and ready to murder the much hated grim reaper.

Nergal: a slender, black demon who's residence was none other than the Centre of the Earth itself. Recently he had married the ugly sister of Billy's father, and they had a son whom they named Nergal Junior. But before settling down, Nergal had been very very lonely, and had yearned for company. And so, he had kidnapped Billy, Mandy and Grim and declared that he wanted Billy and Mandy to be his friends forever. At first, Grim had been thrilled by the idea and had escaped immediately, leaving the two in Nergal's clutches. But as he entered Billy's room and saw the numerous drawings Billy had made of him and Grim together to celebrate their friendship, he had instantly realised that the boy really did care for him, and so decided to return and rescue them, which he did. Being robbed of his two new playmates didn't go down well with Nergal, who had immediately developed a strong hatred for Grim.

Nergal, however, wasn't the only one. There was another, who went by the name of Jack...

Jack: one of the residents of Endsville way back in Medieval times, and was a perfectly normal human being save for his bad reputation. He was a mischievous prankster who, according to Grim, 'just didn't know when to stop.' Tired of his shenanigans, the Queen of Endsville had ordered her men to assassinate Jack. Defeated by a sharp axe to the back, Grim had entered the scene to take his soul away, but Jack had no plans to leave this world. He tricked Grim into granting him immortal life in exchange for his scythe (which he had just stolen) and Grim had no choice but to do so. However, one shouldn't mess with the Grim Reaper, for as soon as the scythe was back in his hands, he wasted no time in decapitating the immortal prankster. This was Jack's punishment, to live for eternity without a head on his shoulders.

Jack lived to this day, in his house up the hill which had remained unchanged by time. Rumour had it that he had carved a face into a hollow pumpkin and wore it for a head, and the rumours proved true some two Halloweens ago.

The unsuspecting Grim had been out trick-or-treating with Billy, Mandy, Irwin and Francesca (who had dressed as a beautiful witch to impress Grim), when Billy had stumbled upon the residence of Jack himself. Recognising the scythe that had beheaded him, Jack stole it from Billy (who soon made friends with him) and used it to release an army of evil spirits from the Underworld, each of which possessed tiny pumpkins and transformed them into animated monsters that instantly took over Endsville!

Poor Francesca had had to watch Grim being kidnapped by Jack, but with Billy and Mandy's immediate help, they had managed to arrive on the scene in time. But Francesca had remained traumatised by the macabre picture of Jack preparing to swing down the scythe on Grim's neck. She never forgot the sight of him bound by thick vines, cowering as he awaited his near-inevitable fate. The horrid words of that evil man had stayed with her until this day:

'A head cut off with the Grim Reaper's scythe stays off...FOREVER!'

That night, Francesca hadn't left Grim's side. She just kept holding his hand and hugging him occasionally. For days after, she was to be found staring blankly at the wall, her head filled with nasty thoughts of Grim's head being chopped off. At night, the nightmares kept her awake, nightmares of having to live her life without her beloved Grim Reaper.

But Jack had been banished to the Underworld through the portal he himself had opened, and here he still resided. All Boogey had to do was find him and Nergal and plot the murder of their nemesis.

'But I don't want to kill him immediately...' Boogey muttered to himself: 'Where's the fun in that? No...I want to break him first...Break everything he loves, break his friendship with all those dear to him...break everything that matters to him!'

And as he gazed at his victim in the crystal ball, he knew exactly what to start from...


	4. Chapter 4

From the very next day, strange things started happening. The first was when Billy was playing in the garden with Mandy. He had his favourite yellow airplane and was running around the garden, making whooshing sounds as Mandy practiced Dodgeball. At one point, she even aimed the ball at Billy and shot it so hard that it made him fly across the yard and straight into his little pool. But they had to stop when Gladys called them in for lunch.

Meanwhile, Grim had remained outside relaxing on the deckchair and reading the newspaper. That was when Mandy's red dodgeball suddenly flew up and crashed straight into the kitchen window! Poor Billy was the victim as the ball bashed him hard in the nose and caused him to topple of his chair. Mandy just sat staring with her mouth open at the broken window, while Gladys fretted over her poor 'baby'.

A moment later, an enraged Mandy burst outside and pointed her finger at Grim: "What the hell was that for, bonehead?!"

"Hey I didn't do it! I'm just as surprised as you are!" Grim said defensively.

"Grim! Don't play dumb with me! You're the only one out here!" Mandy shouted as Billy emerged from the house, nursing his flattened nose.

"So?! That doesn't mean it was me! I didn't see who did it either! And you're one to talk Mandy! I saw you hit him with that dodgeball earlier!" Grim's temper was beginning to rise as he saw that Mandy wasn't going to give up the argument.

"Stuff it Grim! You broke that damn window! I didn't break anything! If I ever catch you doing that again I'll-"

"Heeeey! Where's my airplane?!"

Grim and Mandy's heated argument was interrupted as they turned to see Billy searching desperately for his toy.

"It was my favourite plane! Come on Grim, give it back!" He whined.

"Me?! I didn't even touch your stupid plane!" said Grim.

"Oh, you mean like you didn't touch my dodgeball?" Mandy said sarcastically.

"Griiiiiiiim! Please give me back my plane!" Poor Billy was close to tears now.

"I didn't touch your damn plane, man!" Grim yelled angrily.

"You're so mean Grim! You stole my favourite plane! What did I ever do to you to make you do that?!" And with that Billy ran sobbing hysterically into the house.

"Nice going, bonehead," Mandy shot Grim a menacing glare before following after Billy.

"Damn kids! Always blaming me for everything! Like I know who took Billy's plane or who broke his window!" But he still felt sorry for Billy, and so he decided to look for the missing plane. After ten minutes of rigorous searching, he found it in the trash can!

"How the hell did that end up in there?!" He thought.

Clueless as ever, he made his way back inside the house and up to Billy's room, where the boy was still bawling.

"I want my plaaaaaane!" He wailed. As soon as he caught sight of it in Grim's hand, he shouted: "Give it back you freak!"

"Well you're welcome!" Grim snapped as the enraged boy snatched his beloved plane back from the skeleton: "I found it outside in the trashcan, and where's the thanks I get?!"

"YOU THREW IT IN THE TRASHCAN?!" Billy screamed in shock.

"No no! Not me! I just found it in there, that's all!" Poor Grim was beginning to get desperate now when he saw the look of fierce rage on Billy's face.

"You...you TRAITOR! I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Billy shouted fiercely.

"Billy! It-it w-wasn't me!" Grim tried to hold back the oncoming tears, but when Mandy punched him forcefully in the stomach, he ran off sobbing.

Throughout the whole day, Grim wasn't allowed in the house. Billy was far too upset and Mandy far too enraged, and after a wild Gladys had chased him out with a hammer, he didn't even dream of going back in there! He simply sat outside in the yard, brooding over his bad day.

It was dusk when Francesca was passing by. She had hoped she would catch a glimpse of Grim, and she wasn't disappointed!

"Hey Grim!" she called out cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Francesca..." he answered sadly.

"What's wrong hon-I-I mean, Grim...um, did something happen?" Francesca sat down beside him and inwardly cursed herself at almost calling him 'honey'.

"Its those kids! Billy lost his stupid airplane and blamed me for stealing it! And that wretched witch blamed me for breaking the kitchen window with her dodgeball, which I didn't even do!" Grim explained with annoyance.

"Gee, that's awful. Didn't you try to make them believe you?" Francesca asked, still bewildered by the unusual story.

"I tried, but they wouldn't believe me! Billy called me a 'freak', and Mandy...Mandy hit me..."

Francesca felt her heart clench painfully when she saw Grim breaking down into tears.

"Aawww come here," she said gently as she wrapped her arms around him. Grim leaned on her and cried softly, causing her heart to break. She didn't know which hurt worse: watching him cry or listening to him rant about how hot Eris was...

"Its not fair! I swear I didn't do anything, but they wouldn't believe me!" He sobbed unhappily, grasping her shirt as she hugged him lovingly.

"I believe you Grim, and I'll try my best to make them believe you too," she said as she stroked his skull.

She pulled him closer, desperately trying to calm him down. But he was inconsolable, crying and whimpering softly, burying his face into her shirt.

'Kiss him...Kiss him...People always feel better when you kiss them!' Her mind ranted. She wanted to, but what if...?

Oh damn the 'what if's! She couldn't know unless she tried!

And, gathering up her courage, she leaned down and kissed him soundly on his tear-strained cheek.

In an instant, he stopped crying. They both fell silent as he looked at her, reading the love in her chocolate brown eyes. As she stroked his cheek fondly, he smiled affectionately at her.

He was beginning to really like it when she touched him...

"Mandy...d-do you think we should forgive Grim?"

"I dunno Billy...maybe..."

The two kids were lounging on Billy's bed. Both were engaged in individual activities: Billy was reading his comic and Mandy was sharpening her nails.

"I mean...Okay, he was pretty mean, but we were kinda mean too, weren't we?" Billy admitted guiltily.

"Well he was the one who started it! But maybe I shouldn't 'ave hit him," Mandy replied.

Suddenly, the door opened and Francesca and Grim himself entered. Grim was looking pretty down.

"Guys, I was just talking to Grim. He wasn't the one who did all those things! Why won't you believe him?" said Francesca.

"Who else could've done it!" Mandy exclaimed impatiently.

"Well it wasn't me! I've tired of repeating the same thing over and over! If you're supposed to be my friends than I expect a bit more trust than that!" Grim said angrily.

"Alright alright bonehead, zip it. We're sorry," said Mandy.

"We were just thinking of coming to apologise..." Billy murmured.

"See? Friends forgive eachother!" Francesca told them sternly: "You didn't have to be so mean to him! He was really upset!"

"Really?! You were upset because we weren't friends?!" Billy looked overjoyed all of a sudden.

"Well...yeah..." Grim muttered shyly.

"That's so cute!" Billy cheered, hugging his best friend.

"Aww, was the big, bad reaper gonna cry?" Mandy taunted: "Now that we're friends, do my nails!"

"Even I am not that cold, Mandy," Grim glared at the little slave-driver.

"What's important is that everything's fine now, and maybe we can forget about this whole scenario," said Francesca.

But he didn't think so...


	5. Chapter 5

"So...the dodgeball incident didn't work did it? Well, nevermind, I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve! They're gullible and so I must keep trying until they really think that Grim is behind all of this! Time for Plan B, and this will HAVE to work!"

Snapping his fingers, he used his magical powers to change his attire. A few seconds later, he was concealed beneath a dark, black cloak identical to Grim's. Taking a look in the mirror, he admired his work.

"If I just keep my face hidden, she'll never know...Now then, all I need is to 'borrow' that scythe and make it look like I'm trying to kill her...yes..."

In the peaceful world above, it was nighttime and the residents of Endsville were all fast asleep after a long, hard day. This included Grim and Billy, who were exhausted after the bad day they'd just had.

Materialising into the room, the imposter made his way towards the lethal scythe which rested against the wall. As silently as he could, he tip-toed towards it and snatched it up before transporting himself into Mandy's bedroom. The surly little girl was fast asleep, blissfully unaware of the present danger.

Raising the scythe, the demon swung it down, slicing the girl's bed in half. The commotion woke her from her sleep, and after taking in her surroundings, she stared wide-eyed at 'Grim'.

"Grim! W-what the hell d-do you think you're d-doing?!" She stammered.

Without a word, the imposter raised his scythe again in a mock attempt to slice Mandy in half. As he had hoped, she jumped off the bed and darted out of the room.

"Excellent...I just hope Billy hasn't woken!"

As fast as he could, he materialised back into Billy's room and strategically placed the scythe in Grim's hand, taking great care not to wake him up. Thankfully, Billy was still fast asleep, and as he saw Mandy arrive through the window, he vanished without a trace.

"Billy! Billy are you okay?! Billy!" She yelled, hammering madly on the front door.

The noise woke Harold and Gladys from their sleep, and soon the married couple were making their way downstairs. As soon as Gladys opened the door, Mandy shouted: "Billy! Is he okay?!"

"Huh?! Billy?! W-what's g-going on?!" Gladys barely had time to question her as the girl shot up the stairs like a rocket.

"B-Billy...okay...Grim!" Gladys snarled suddenly, and was soon racing up after the fierce blonde.

"Ooh boy, this ain't gonna be good!" Harold sighed as he followed after them.

In seconds, Mandy had climbed the stairs and slammed the bedroom door open. The sudden sound woke up both Billy and Grim, and as soon as Mandy saw the scythe in Grim's hand, she yelled: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO BILLY?!"

"Huh...M-Mandy?" Billy asked drowsily, sitting up. As soon as she saw him alive and well, Mandy darted over to him and started shooting questions like 'Are you okay?', 'Are you hurt?', 'Did he try to kill you?!'.

"Huh? How did this get here?" Grim muttered to himself when he realised the scythe was in his hands.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND BILLY! YOU FREAK!" without warning, Mandy threw herself on Grim, punching, kicking and biting him wherever she could reach: "TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Mandy! What the hell are you doing! Get off me!" Grim screeched, finally managing to dump her on the floor.

"Mandy?! What the heck's goin' on?!" Billy asked bewilderedly.

"Grim tried to murder me in bed, Billy! That's what's going on! And don't you dare try to sneak out of it this time, because I SAW you do it!" Mandy yelled fiercely.

"Have you completely lost it?! I didn't even leave my bed!" Grim shouted defensively.

"LIAR! BEAST! EVIL CREATURE OF HELL! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET AWAY FROM MY BILLY!" Gladys screamed, picking up Billy and hugging him to her protectively.

"Billy! You were here! Tell them it's not true!" Grim begged desperately.

"I was asleep...I don't know what you did or didn't do...but I know one thing: when you came to bed you didn't have your scythe! Now you had it in your hands!" Billy stated rather fearfully.

"I don't even know how it got there!" Grim threw up his hands in defeat. He knew there was no hope left for him.

"I thought you were my bestfriend...I thought y-you were t-the best p-playmate ever! B-but I was wrong!" Billy began to cry: "And anyone who tries to harm Mandy is my enemy!"

"Get your evil, miserable self out of our lives and disappear forever! I'll be damned if I see you again!" Mandy spat hatefully.

Suddenly, Grim felt his own temper beginning to rise. How dare they just dump him like this?! How dare they blame him for such evil deeds?!

"WHEN HAVE I EVER TOUCHED YOU?!" He thundered: "WHEN HAVE I EVER EVER LAID SO MUCH AS A FINGER ON YOU?! HOW DARE YOU SAY I TRIED TO KILL YOU!"

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME! YOU'VE ALWAYS HATED US! YOU'VE BEEN PLANNING TO GET RID OF US SINCE DAY ONE! BUT YOU KNOW SOMETHING?! WE NEVER EVER THOUGHT OF YOU AS A FRIEND! YOU WERE ALWAYS OUR SLAVE, AND IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR POWERS WE WOULDN'T EVEN BOTHER LOOKING AT YOU TWICE!" Mandy screamed back, panting with rage. Beads of sweat had broken out across her forehead, and her eyes practically spelt 'hatred'.

Grim was speechless. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He could feel the tears welling up inside him already.

"B-but...I-I t-thought...y-you t-two were...m-my f-friends..." He stammered tearfully.

"Should've thought twice before you tried to murder us in our sleep then," Mandy snarled.

"We're not friends anymore Grim...Get out...and never come back..." said Billy.

"You heard them, buzz off!" Harold said angrily.

Grim gave one last hopeful look at them, but he knew all was lost. Taking hold of his scythe, he disappeared in a flash of green light...

And was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, Francesca had no idea that her beloved Grim had disappeared. She had no way of knowing that night's grim events, and was entirely oblivious to the nasty surprise that was in store for her...

As she walked down the street from her home, she began to wonder whether Billy, Mandy and Grim were still alright together.

'Probably...it was just a little misunderstanding after all, nothing to worry about!' She thought, watching the said house looming into view.

But when she arrived, the first thing she noticed was that the place seemed awfully quiet...so quiet that it actually appeared eerie.

Hoping it was simply her pessimistic imagination, Francesca walked up to the door and knocked. After a short while, Billy himself opened the door.

He didn't look happy.

"Hey, Billy..." Francesca stared down at the boy's unusual look. He wasn't wearing his typical hat, and his orange hair was messed up. His eyes, the eyes that usually brimmed with cheerfulness, now held a certain melancholy which she had never seen on him before.

"Hey Fran..." He lowered his head sadly, and she could see that he was trying his best to hold back tears.

"Billy, what the hell happened boy?!" She knew it was pointless to beat around the bush. The blow was going to come sooner or later anyway...

"It's...It's Grim! H-he...tried t-to kill M-Mandy!" Billy sniffled, bursting into sobs.

Francesca froze. It was as if he had just slapped her in the face, although admitably that would probably have been better than the torture her ears had just been subjected to.

"W-Wha...?"

"He t-tried t-to kill M-Mandy...T-there was a-a b-big f-fight!...He l-left...for g-good...Never c-coming back..." He said through sobs.

"No...Billy you don't know what you're saying! Grim kill Mandy?! Grim wouldn't hurt a fly! Let alone you two!" Francesca chuckled nervously. She felt weird. This whole situation felt uncomfortably weird. It was as if someone was messing with them all.

"H-He's a bad g-guy! And we g-got rid of him for g-good! We don't n-need a m-murderer!" Billy cried.

"Billy! Come to your senses kid!" Francesca snapped: "This is ridiculous! I'm telling you, Grim would never try to kill you! Mandy must've been dreaming!"

"Oh really? Then why is my bed snapped in half?"

Francesca whipped around and found herself face to face with Mandy. Her face looked even more sour than usual (if that was possible) and she was glaring up at Francesca.

"Mandy..." Francesca murmured.

"He's gone Fran, I...I'm sorry," the little girl sighed heavily: "I know you shared a strong bond with him, but it's for the best. His actions have gone too far..."

Francesca lowered her head in sadness. She focused hard on a small patch of grass, trying not to cry. There were so many questions she wanted to ask...so many answers she needed...

Why wasn't she getting any?!

"We'd best forget him..." Billy sniffled: "Like he never wa-"

"NO!" Francesca yelled suddenly: "I am NEVER going to believe these ridiculous lies! Something weird is going on here and I know Grim's not the culprit!"

"Just because you don't want to accept it doesn't mean it's not true! He IS the grim reaper!" Mandy reasoned impatiently.

"It's not true! I don't want him to leave me! I need him! I'm gonna go look for him and I'm gonna bring him back!" and with that, Francesca turned and took off running down the patio, with Billy and Mandy staring wide-eyed right after her.

"Are you crazy?! You can't bring back a demon! Hey! Francesca! Get back here!" Mandy shouted, but it was no use. She wasn't going to listen.

She knew her dear Grim was no murderer.

The gathering had started, in the Boogeyman's little room in the hottest part of the Underworld. Nergal was leaning against the black, charred wall, and Jack was sitting on one of the velvet armchairs.

"Now then," Boogey stood up and walked out into the centre of the room: "You're both probably wondering why I gathered you here today."

"Yeah, why?" Jack wasted no time in asking.

"You see, I've learnt that you and I share a common enemy..." Boogey hinted slowly.

"There is only one enemy I have, and that's the Grim Reaper!" Jack snarled.

"Well he certainly is my enemy as well!" said Nergal.

"Yeeees, good good..." Boogey drawled: "You see, I've held a grudge against that pathetic, bag of bones since we were just children, and I hate him so so SO much that it's almost laughable! I dream of murdering him every single cursed night, and ever since I heard of you two I've come up with a plan..."

"Hey, this is getting pretty interesting!" Jack said amusedly.

"Yesterday, I worked hard on tricking his cronies, Billy and Mandy, into thinking he was their enemy. I even went so far as to disguise myself as him and tried to kill Mandy! They kicked him outta the house, and he's all alone now. While he's vulnerable and unprotected, we should kidnap him and torture him into insanity!" Boogey explained with delight.

"My my, that's quite the plan you have there!" Nergal appeared amused.

"Once we have him in our hands, you can do whatever you want with him! Take him apart, crush his bones, burn him down to a pile of ash, your choice! But at the end of it all...we kill him!" Boogey stated firmly.

"I'm in! I ended up like this because of that wretched bastard, an' I won't rest until I see him dead!" said Jack.

"Count me in as well! I always enjoy a bit of cruelty!" Nergal said as he stood up straight.

"Excellent!" Boogey clapped his hands triumphantly: "Then we can get on with our plan, the plan to kill the grim reaper!"

As the fire began to burn itself out, their evil laughter echoed off the blackened walls...


	7. Chapter 7

As dusk rolled in, the young girl began to lose hope. She had searched high and low, every nook and cranny in Endsville.

But her dear Grim was nowhere in sight.

The sky began to change its colours, from a mighty orange shot with delicate pink and purple clouds, to a husky shade of blue dotted with tiny diamonds.

She stared up at it, and as the cold evening breeze stung her cheeks, she felt a tiny raindrop. Indeed the clouds had gathered up above, and as they shut out the frail light of the remaining stars, she began to watch the raindrops pelting down around her with ever increasing speed. Even the sky was crying, and so she too cried. She knew her search was over, and with it, her chances of finding Grim. She had no choice but to turn back home, lest she wanted to stay and catch her death of cold.

As she ran down the street in the direction of her house, her mind was crowded with endless thoughts of Grim, all alone and helpless somewhere where nobody could find him...

She wasn't too wrong.

In the dark forest of Endsville, where the trees were dead, their branches barren and shrivelled, Grim sat beside one of these and cried, sobbing unhappily, the heavy rain pelting hard on his shoulders. He had never felt so miserable, so depressed in his whole life. Sure, he used to dream of being free from those wretched kids, but now that they'd rejected him with such cold, unfeeling hatred, his heart ached with unbearable pain. He felt so lonely, so uncared for, so unwanted...

"Francesca...she...she might still want me!" He thought out loud: "She'll believe me...I know she will!"

"If you can get to her, that is..."

Grim gasped and spun around to find himself surrounded by the last three people he wanted to see.

"So Grim...we meet again!" the sly creature moved towards him, his green skin glowing a fierce white as a lightning bolt struck the skies.

"Boogey!" Grim spat: "What the hell are you doing here? And whats with the company?" He added, noticing Jack and Nergal.

"Oh yes, I've brought a couple of friends with me today Grim, just so they can help me with a little something I've been planning..." Boogey chuckled.

"Let me guess, it involves me?" Grim readied his scythe and glared cautiously at Boogey, prepared for the attack.

"Why yes! As a matter of fact, it does! And you know what Grim? We're gonna take you with us back down to the Underworld," he explained.

"I don't think so!" Grim aimed his scythe at his rival and shot a beam of purple light towards him, but the wretched creature dodged it.

Suddenly, all three were onto him, trying to grab him, and he was hacking and slashing at them wildly, trying to hold them back. But Nergal wrapped one of his tentacles around the unsuspecting reaper and electrified him with as high voltage as he could muster. Grim screamed as the current rippled through his body, making his every bone feel like it was on fire. When it was finally over, he was dropped in a heap onto the wet ground.

"Uunnnnh..." He moaned, watching their shadows approach him. Boogey had already claimed hold of his scythe, and had pointed its sharp blade at his neck.

"Give it up bonehead! You're coming with us..." said Jack, grinning his usual evil grin.

"N-no...Please..." Grim coughed and tried to push himself up, but Nergal crushed his weak hand beneath his foot, forcing him to cry out.

"I wouldn't try to run away if I were you...We'd rather break all of your limbs than let you escape this time, hahahahahahaaa..." Nergal cackled wickedly as he squeezed his foot tighter on Grim's crushed hand, listening with satisfaction as it cracked.

"Please, stop it! Leave me alone!" Grim pleaded desperately, but his cruel attackers just laughed wickedly at his pain and fear.

"Aaawww, what's the matter Grim? Where are your friends to save you now? Have they forgotten all about you already?" Boogey taunted, satisfied with his success in wrecking their friendship.

Grim avoided his eyes. His 'friends' weren't even friends with him anymore! But as if he was going to give Boogey, Jack OR Nergal the satisfaction of knowing that!

"What do you want from me?!" He snapped angrily, glaring up at his nemesis.

"Oh nothing much, my dear friend. Just...suffering!" Boogey grinned evilly.

"We're gonna have soooo much fun together, Grim!" Jack squatted down and lifted up Grim's chin, forcing him to look at him: "We're totally gonna...'kill' some time...hahahaha!"

"Tie him up Boogey, lets take him away," Nergal ordered.

"What?! As if! I'm not letting you do that to me!" Grim struggled hard to get out of their grasp, but Jack had grabbed a hold of his arms and was twisting them behind his back so much that he forced Grim to yell in pain.

"I told you not to struggle, pal!" Boogey chuckled as he took out the long braid of rope.

"You can't do this to me! I have my rights, you can't just take me somewhere against my will- mmrph! Mmmmrrrphhh!" Nergal had stuffed a wad of cloth into his mouth while Jack tied a scarf around it.

"Thank you, he was getting on my nerves," Boogey said as he tied him up with the rope, fastening it so tightly that Grim thought his bones were in danger of snapping!

When they had finished restraining him, Boogey hoisted him up over his shoulder and Jack cut a portal in the air that led to the Underworld itself. In mere seconds, the four of them had disappeared, as if they'd never even stood there.


	8. Chapter 8

"Grim...I love you..."

He stared at her, unable to believe what he had just heard. Had she really just declared her feelings for him?

"Y-You do?!" He exclaimed.

Francesca nodded, and a tear slid down her cheek: "How I wish I could be your girl..."

"But I don't want an ugly witch like you!" He burst out suddenly: "I want Eris!"

Her heart froze. Eris...of course...

"I'm better than she is!" She said adamantly.

"As if! You're just a pathetic human being! What do I need you for?!" He pushed her away rather forcefully and stepped back.

"Oh Griiiim..." A voluptuous female voice sang.

Looking up, she saw the last person she wanted to see: the goddess of chaos and discord herself! The blonde bombshell crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Come with me..." She whispered huskily.

"Yes...my sweet Eris," he said as if hypnotised.

"Wait! Grim please, I-I love you! Don't leave me! GRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"

Francesca woke up with a startled gasp, beads of swear cascading down her forehead. She just lay there in her bed, staring up at the blank roof. Had it really been just a dream?

Where was Grim?! What she never ever saw him again?! He wasn't exactly some guy whose house she could go to! He lived in the Underworld for goodness sake! A freaky dimension she had no access to!

"He's in the Underworld..." She procrastinated: "I'll bet he went back to find Eris...Its her he wants...yeah...not me...not me..."

A wave of nausea clawed its way up her chest, and for one awful moment she was certain she would throw up. Her mind was forming pictures of Grim and Eris, together hand in hand, spending their immortal days in eachother's company.

The poor girl felt sick. Her head spun and her heart was aching like mad. At first, she felt the overwhelming desire to simply sink beneath the bedsheets and go back to sleep, in the hope of having better dreams this time around. However, she knew reality could not be fixed by dreaming, and so she decided to tackle the problem first hand. Climbing slowly out of bed, she rubbed her teary eyes and put on her glasses, sharpening the previously blurry vision. After running her fingers a couple of time through her hair, she began to clothe herself, choosing the most comfortable outfit she could find. After that, she took a look at herself in the mirror and proceeded to brush out her tangled mess of locks. Each slim, black curl reminded her strongly of the ends of Grim's inky black robe.

Where had he gone off to? Where in the world (if theirs) was he?!

"Oh Grim..." Francesca sighed as she laid down her brush back on the intricate little table: "I'm just so lost without you..."

Billy was sitting on the grass in the front-yard of his house. He had brought his toys outside with him, but he didn't feel like playing one bit. Instead, he stared down at the wet blades of grass beneath him, focusing on the tiny beads of water that coated them from last night's rain. He just felt so lost without his bestfriend Grim, so empty and unhappy. Sure, he had Mandy and Irwin to play with, but Grim was kinda special, especially since they lived together in the same house and so spent a lot of time together.

His thoughts were disrupted by the sudden click-clack of shoes on the pavement. For one wild moment, he hoped it was Grim, but his hopes were dashed in an instant when he saw Mandy instead.

"Billy...what you doin'?" she asked bluntly as she approached him.

Billy let out a long and heavy sigh before muttering: 'Nothing...'

Silently, Mandy dropped down beside him on the ground and stared somewhat worriedly at her idiotic friend. Where was the goofy happy smile he was so well known for? Where was the light shining so brightly in those usually cheerful eyes?

He just wasn't the same without Grim...

"Mandy...I don't get it..." he said.

"Get what?" she asked.

"How the heck can you be so normal?! We just lost our bestest friend ever, and you're acting like everything's fine!" Billy exclaimed.

"Look, Billy," Mandy turned to face him: "Grim meant a lot to me too...He...He was a friend of ours, y'know? Its not that I don't care about him leaving, its just that he tried to kill us...and you can't call someone who tries to kill you a 'friend'."

Poor Billy sniffled and quickly turned his head before she could see his tears. He didn't care, he just didn't! He wished Grim was still their friend!

"Billy! Mandy!"

The two children looked up to see Francesca coming towards them, looking just as miserable as they felt.

"Hey Fran," said Mandy: "I'm guessing you had no luck yesterday?"

The young teen shook her head. "Nothing..." she murmured sadly: "I searched until the evening, but then it started raining...I just gave up..."

"Fran! Oh Fran!" Billy cried suddenly, throwing himself onto her and sobbing crazily.

"Hey, come on, its okay Billy...Don't cry," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and patted his back comfortingly.

"No its not okay! Its not! Our bestfriend betrayed us! How can that ever be okay!" He sobbed.

Francesca said nothing. The boy's broken heart was getting the better of her, and her emotional control was loosening. It wouldn't be too long before she started crying too.

After all, Grim was never just a friend to her...

He meant more...So so much more than just that.

"You're missing him aren't you?" Mandy said suddenly.

Francesca looked at her and then nodded quietly. She tried to avoid the subject, but Mandy was shrewd.

"Why didn't you ever tell him?" she asked again.

"There was nothing to tell..." Francesca replied.

"Yes there was," Mandy persisted: "You know there was, I know there was, an' I'll bet even dumb Billy here knows there was."

"Duh!" Billy sniffled: "Of course I knew! What do you take me for?!"

"Ok then, what does Francesca want to tell Grim?" Mandy asked skeptically.

"Deeooooooooouuuhhh that uuuhhhh," Billy scrunched up his face thoughtfully: "Oh yeah! That she likes him!"

"I wasn't expecting him to know..." Francesca murmured quietly.

"Believe it or not, me neither..." Mandy admitted.

"Oh come on! Its sooooooo obvious!" Billy exclaimed as he took his place beside Mandy again: "Francesca thinks Grim is cute!"

"Yeah, you do, don't you?" Mandy turned towards the shy teen.

"Y-yeah...of course I do..." she replied quietly.

"Well, why the heck did you never even let him know then!" the little girl asked.

"Why would he want me? I'm just a mortal girl...I'm nothing special! Besides, its that Eris girl he's interested in..." Francesca answered sadly.

"How would you know how he felt if you never even asked him?" Mandy reasoned.

"What does it matter now Mandy!" Francesca threw up her hands in defeat: "He's gone! Left us for good! What I feel means squat, its all over 'cause he's never coming back!"

Mandy shrugged while Billy lowered his head sadly.

"Come on you two! Level with me here! Do you really think Grim would ever really try to kill or harm you?!" Francesca said exasperatedly.

"Not this again!" Mandy sighed: "I saw him with my own eyes! What remains of my bed is proof enough!"

"I always thought Grim was my best friend!" Billy started to sniffle unhappily again.

"He IS!" Francesca exploded suddenly, shocking them both: "He is NOT a murderer! He would never try to hurt you no matter how much you got on his nerves! Sure, he was always pretending to threaten you and stuff, but that's all crap! Don't you remember when he came to rescue you both from Nergal? Or when he comforted you and helped you both with your troubles?! Billy, who was it that tried to help you get over your fear of clowns? Who was it that tried to help you solve your bullying problems?! Who was it that did everything you wanted all the time just to please you?!"

"I-I k-know that!" poor Billy sobbed: "B-b-but-!"

"Mandy!" Francesca went on: "When has Grim ever declined your tedious chores?!"

"Big deal!" said Mandy.

"Who played with you all the time? Watched TV with you every night? Told you stories so you wouldn't get nightmares? Protected you from the bad guys? Who?! Answer me!" Francesca demanded.

"What you're saying is all true! But Fran, he snapped, okay?! And don't forget, at the end of the day, Grim is a cold-blooded demon from the Underworld! He's supposed to be evil! Its his job!" Mandy reasoned.

"Uurrrghhh!" Francesca threw herself onto the ground in utter frustration: "You people are impossible!"

"I wish I knew the truth!" Billy murmured unhappily.

"I know it," Mandy said adamantly. However, in the back of her mind, she was saying: 'I think...'


	9. Chapter 9

Boogey stood before the burning fire in his room down in the Underworld. In his hands was Grim's trusted scythe, the golden gleam from the fire reflected in the silver blade. He was listening to Grim's muffled screams in the secret cell behind the wall with satisfaction. He finally had the reaper in his possession, and his annoying little friends weren't going to come running to save him this time!

"Its useless Grim," he murmured, an evil glint lighting up his eyes: "No one will ever find you here..."

"Mmmmppphh! Mmmmmmppppphhhhhh!" Grim tried to scream desperately, twisting against his bonds.

The cell was painfully small, and he barely had room to stretch his legs out. Not only that, but the ceiling was uncomfortably low, enough to make him feel claustrophobic. He had to get out of here, he just had to! Billy, Mandy and Francesca, wouldn't they try to save him?!

But how could they? They didn't even know he'd been kidnapped! For all they knew he had simply abandoned them!

And even if they knew, he seriously doubted they would actually bother rescuing him...

Suddenly, the secret wall which served as a door to his cell slid open to reveal Boogey standing there, grinning menacingly down at him.

"Come on Grimmy...Its Playtime!"

A few minutes later, Grim was lying on the cold, bloodstained ground of the torture room. The ropes binding him had been replaced with extremely heavy and rusty chains and his gag had been removed. Jack and Nergal were also present, eager to watch their worst enemy get what he deserved. Poor Grim shivered with fear as he watched Boogey approaching him with a long whip encrusted with sharp talons in his hands.

"No, please! Don't!" He begged.

But Boogey simply sneered and brought the whip crashing down onto Grim's bones. The skeleton screamed in pain as Boogey whipped him raw, the talons fracturing his bones each time they made an impact. He tried to hold back his tears, but listening to the evil, maniacal laughter of the trio only made his efforts futile. The agony rippled through his tortured bones, and the sight of the tiny bone fragments lying on the ground beneath him drove him senseless.

Finally, the abuse stopped and Grim broke down crying. He cursed himself for giving them the satisfaction, but he just couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Aaww, crying already?!" Boogey snickered: "Don't start this early, the fun hasn't even begun yet!"

"Why?! Why are y-you d-doing this to me?! I've never d-done anything to you!" Grim said angrily between sobs.

"Oh shut up you pathetic moron!" Boogey scolded: "I do to you whatever I want because you're MY toy! You haven't got the right to stand up for yourself!"

"Only because you took it from me, you evil creep!" Grim shot back.

"Yes Grim! I took away your rights, all of them! I've stripped you off your powers and claimed your scythe as mine! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Boogey laughed.

"You just wait, Boogey! My friends'll be comin' down here to save me faster than you can guess!" He was bluffing, and he knew it, but he had to try!

"Liar!" Boogey cracked the whip down on Grim's bones once more: "You think I don't know about your fallen relationship?!"

Grim gasped and glared up at his rival. How the hell had he found out?!

"Oh yes...I know all about your little 'disagreements', Grim," Boogey whispered menacingly: "And do you know why...?"

Grim's eyes lowered into a vicious glare, as suddenly realisation dawned on him.

"It was you!"

"Yes!" Boogey shouted triumphantly: "It was me! I played all those tricks on your nasty little friends to make them think you were their enemy! And by having them abandon your protection, you would be left vulnerable for capture! Mwahahahahaahahhahaaaaa!"

"You evil beast! How could you do that to me?!" Grim's eyes filled with tears again.

"Because I HATE YOU!" Boogey snapped suddenly, a flurry of demonic rage consuming his corrupted soul, and nothing and no one could stop him from whipping him until Grim's bones were covered with a maze of fractures. Grim screamed himself into insanity, but Boogey never ceased the cruel assault. It went on and on and on until Grim's screams stopped and he lay unmoving in a broken heap on the ground.

"Geez Boogey, you might wanna calm down...How am I supposed to get my revenge if there's nothing for me to get my revenge on!" Jack scolded Boogey as he panted furiously, his knuckles turning white with the force he was grabbing the whip with.

"Yes, he's right! I think that's enough for now...Just lock him up until tomorrow, and let US get a turn at him then!" said Nergal.

"Yeah...Fine...Just take him away..." Boogey panted, watching as Nergal grabbed Grim with his tentacles and dragged him away.

'Damn you Grim...' Boogey thought to himself: 'I loathe you! I will not rest until you and everything you treasure are dead!'

Boogey was not content with the physical torture he had put Grim through. He needed to hurt him more...much more...

And so, he utilised his powers to enter Grim's subconscious and take control of his dreams, twisting and mutilating them into horrible nightmares...

Little Grim entered the ancient cave where he lived with his parents, happy and excited that he had just managed to reap the whole list of dead victims which had just been assigned to him. He couldn't wait to tell his parents! They would be so proud!

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" he shouted happily, looking inside all of the rooms. Finally, he found them sitting at the kitchen table, but they were not alone.

With them, sitting right between the two of them, was the last boy in any world that he wanted to see.

"B-B-Boog-gey?!" he stammered in shock.

"Why hello there Grimmy..." the nasty green-skinned boy winked at Grim, a poisonous grin spread on his face.

"Mommy, w-what's he doing here?!" Grim whined.

"Well, you see Grim, me and your father were just thinking..." his mother started to say.

"We don't want you anymore Grim," his father stated bluntly.

"What?!" Grim couldn't believe his ears. Was this some kind of bad joke?

"Me and your mother were displeased with you from the second you were born. We knew you'd be a disappointment, a disgrace to our family. Thanks to you, we were, are, and would always be the laughing stock of the Underworld! Would always be...if we hadn't decided to take action..." his father explained.

"We are going to replace you with Boogey, who is a much more powerful, mature, responsible and sophisticated young man than you could ever even dream of being!" his mother explained snidely: "We want you out by tonight."

Grim simply stood there, staring at them all with disbelief. Had they lost their minds?! What was this all about?! Where had it all come from?!

"B-but I-I just c-completed t-the entire list you g-gave me!" his voice was already trembling with unshed tears.

"Big deal! You surely don't expect us to actually care, do you?" his father snickered: "Beat it you little brat, papa doesn't love you anymore."

"In fact, we never did love you," his mother added: "You are hated by everyone, and you always will be."

"B-but w-why?!" Grim burst into tears, sobbing as he was forced to listen to the three of them laugh at his misery. He could feel his poor little heart tearing apart, and nobody even cared!

"I'm their son now! You're just a nobody! Take a hike, filth! Wander the Underworld forever in loneliness!" said Boogey.

"No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, the scene changed.

The world around him was plunged into pitch black darkness, and a heavy flow of silent murmuring hung in the air. He felt constricted, he couldn't move his hands or feet. He had the nasty suspicion that he was a prisoner somewhere.

Suddenly, wax candles surrounding the four walls blazed to life, their fierce flames casting dancing shadows amidst the people present.

Grim found that he was just a five-year-old once more, and recognised the building they were in as a ceremonial court where sacrifices were offered.

To his utmost horror, he found that this time, HE was the sacrifice!

He was lying spreadeagled on top of the ceremonial, stone table, his limbs tethered down with thick rope. Around him were demons from the Underworld, each present for the current ceremony. Being a mere five-year-old, the first thing he searched for was his parents. They couldn't let this happen! Surely they wouldn't let their only son be sacrificed!

But as the two ceremonial leaders drew closer to where he lay, he got the biggest shock of his life:

His own parents were going to sacrifice him!

"M-Mom?! D-D-Dad?!" poor little Grim yelled.

"It is time..." his father murmured solemnly.

"Goodbye, Grim," his mother said coldly.

"Wait! You can't let this happen! I-I'm your son!" Grim pleaded in despair, tugging fiercely at the ropes tying him down: "Please help me!"

His panic increased when he saw that his father had raised the ceremonial knife above him and began to chant.

"Mommy! I'm scared! Please stop this!" Grim sobbed fearfully, but his mother made no move, no reaction. She simply stood there, rooted to the spot. The pair of them seemed like robots infact. It was as if they'd been drained entirely of emotion.

"Mommy!" Grim begged again, gasping when his father neared the end of the incantation.

"Farewell, son..." his father raised the knife.

"Please no! Don't do this to me! I'm begging you stop! Stop!" Grim sobbed wildly, pulling madly at his bonds.

But at that moment, his father brought the knife down and straight into his body, plunging him into a world of darkness...

Again, the scene changed. Grim opened his eyes warily and found himself lying on the floor of Billy's basement. He was an adult again, and he could hear murmuring coming from the floor above him in the house.

"What on earth is going on here?!" He muttered confusedly, pushing himself up. Making his way silently up the staircase, he pressed his ear against the door and listened to the ongoing conversation...

"Don't you just hate that bag of bones?" Mandy was saying in her usual surly voice.

"Ugh! You bet! He's like so totally annoying!" Billy answered.

"You forgot stupid, irritating, crappy, dumb, lame, loser, freak, wuss, ugly and every other bad adjective I can think of!" Mandy added.

"We're just using him because he's got cool powers and an awesome scythe...Other than that, he's entirely useless!" said Billy.

"Exactly! If it weren't for his powers, we would've kicked his bony butt outta the house a long time ago! But he's our little slave, and so fun to boss around and abuse of. I wouldn't dream of letting him go..." said Mandy.

"Yeah! He's just a pawn in our hands! We do with him whatever we like! He's stupid if he thinks he's actually our 'friend'!" Billy snickered.

Grim couldn't take it anymore. In a fit of rage and hurt, he slammed the door open and confronted the two little runts, who were both sitting on the living room couch.

"Enough! I heard everything! You should be ashamed of yourselves! How could you?! After everything I've done for you!" He shouted angrily.

"Accept your purpose, slave. You are our toy, and exist merely for our entertainment. You have no rights, only the duty to obey our every command. Disobey and you will suffer dire consequences," Mandy said in a low, dangerous tone that sounded almost demonic.

"Billy! You don't think so too, do you?!" Grim turned towards the usually friendly boy.

"Oh Grim, you are so pathetic!" was Billy's dry answer: "If it weren't for your powers, we would just dump you in the trash can! You were never our friend! You are an ugly, good-for-nothing, stupid freak who doesn't deserve to be treated with respect!"

"Face it Grim...everybody hates you..." Mandy finished.

Grim's lip quivered.

"Y-You...y-you d-don't mean t-that!" he sniffled.

"Oh yes we do. We do hate you, and we want you to know that you mean less than garbage to us," Mandy said cruelly.

"Shut up! Y-you're lying!" Grim couldn't stop the tears from falling down his bony cheeks.

"You will remain forever unloved. Why don't you make yourself useful for once and go end your life! You'd be doing everyone a huge favour!" said Mandy.

"Yeah, go kill yourself, freak!" Billy spat hatefully.

Poor Grim burst out crying, sobbing loudly with pain. He couldn't believe how mean they were! Why were they saying these terrible things?

"H-How c-could you?!" He sobbed: "After all the sacrifices I make for you, just to make you happy!"

"Don't make me puke," Mandy scoffed.

"Yeah! Go tell someone who actually cares, loser!" Billy yelled.

Grim broke down sobbing, he couldn't take it anymore. He ran off outside, crying while Billy and Mandy laughed evilly.

Grim woke up with a start, panting heavily. His chest felt constricted, and he was still crying. But they had all been nightmares. Terrible, realistic nightmares. And he had no doubt as to who was responsible for generating them...

His wrists were chained to the wall, and his ankles to the ground. All he could do was writhe in pain as his body ached from the beating he had received. His fractured bones throbbed wildly, driving him insane. But he couldn't fall unconscious. He had to stay awake, or Boogey would give him nightmares again...

But he felt so tired, so weak. He needed to sleep, but he was too scared to do so. The pain, rather than keeping him up, was actually tiring him all the more.

"Curse you Boogey...curse you to hell! I'll never forgive you for everything you put me through...never!" He hissed.


	10. Chapter 10

(2 weeks earlier...)

Billy twisted and turned in his bed, frantically moaning and whispering 'No' over and over in his disturbed sleep. After a while, he woke up with a loud scream and jolted up in bed, panting wildly and gazing around his dark room with fear. He clutched his bedsheets and pulled them up to his chin, shivering with fear. His shock all but increased tenfold when he heard his bedroom door creaking open.

"W-who's t-there?!" He gasped.

"It's just me, Billy."

It was Grim.

"Grim! I-I'm s-scared!" Billy whined.

"I know, I could tell," Grim closed the door behind him and went over to the trembling child, sitting down beside him: "Were you having nightmares?"

Billy nodded and sniffled, his eyes filling with tears: "I-I h-had a horrible d-dream!"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Grim asked gently.

"I...I saw this big scary monster...H-He was so scary! A-And he b-broke into my house a-and k-killed mom and dad! A-And I c-couldn't stop him!" Billy broke down crying, sobbing as the dream was still so vivid in his mind.

"Oh come now Billy, it was only a dream," Grim pulled the boy into a hug and patted his mess of orange hair comfortingly.

"I-I k-know but...it-it looked so r-real!" Billy cried.

"Well, that's what nightmares look like," said Grim: "But they're still just dreams, and once you wake up its all over."

"Y-you won't let a-anyone like t-that hurt us, right?" Billy asked.

"Of course not, child," said Grim: "I'm not the grim reaper for nothing, you know."

"Thanks Grim...you're the best!" Billy squeezed him into a tight hug, grateful that he had such a good friend to keep him safe.

"Don't mention it," Grim was beginning to get shy: "Here, why don't you try going to sleep?"

"But-but what if I have nightmares again?!" Billy asked fearfully.

"Well then, how about I tell you a story?" Grim suggested.

Instantly, the boy's mood changed to one of utter excitement.

"Ooh! A story! Okay!" Billy clapped his hands joyfully.

Now Billy lay in his bed, a deafening silence filling his room. He stared blankly up at the roof, sometimes hearing the occasional sleepy mew from Milkshakes in its basket.

"Oh Grim...where are you? Did you really do all those things to hurt us? You were such a good friend!" he murmured.

Turning around on his side, he gazed sadly at the numerous self-made crayon drawings that plastered the walls. Each one depicted him and Grim, and occasionally Mandy, playing with eachother, holding hands and skipping together, happy with their precious friendship...

And now it was broken, just like his heart.

Unable to bear the pain any longer, poor Billy burst out crying, sobbing unhappily into his pillow. How he wished things would be the way they were! If only there was someway things could return to normal!

"Grim..." he whispered: "Please...please be my bestfriend again!"

As soon as the first light of dawn broke through the blood red skies of the Underworld, Boogey immediately began plotting that day's torture session for his 'dear friend'. And soon, he had come up with an excellent idea.

Flicking the secret switch on the wall behind one of the paintings, the door to Grim's cell slid open and he went inside. The reaper hadn't slept at all. He lay defeated and broken on the ground, his arms chained above his head. By the looks of it, he had been crying.

"Aawww, hey there Grimmy," Boogey cooed: "What's the matter?"

Grim refused to give him the satisfaction, but Boogey grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

"Don't tell me you were crying?!" he asked with mock shock: "How awful! Are you missing your friends that much?"

"What's it to you?" Grim mumbled.

"Oh it's everything to me! You see I control you, and I need to know just how badly you're suffering!"

Grim shot his captor a murderous glare, but Boogey just sneered.

"You know, it's not fair on those two for me to get all the fun. I've come up with a plan...You see, thanks to the fact that your body is detachable, I am going to lend some of your parts to Jack and Nergal for them to be able to torture you as much as they please!" the demon burst out laughing as Grim clenched his teeth with rage.

"How dare you reduce me to a mere puppet?!" he spat.

"Oh I'm sorry, where you ever anything more than just a 'mere puppet'? My bad, sorry," Boogey cackled.

After the arrangements had been made, Boogey unleashed Jack and Nergal on Grim to do with him as they pleased. Well, some things could be better off left unsaid...But in short, Jack took both his feet and his pelvic girdle to subject them to teasing torture, which appeared to be his speciality. After playing with them himself, he finally gave them to the Jabberwockies to lick and suck on.

Nergal on the other hand, went for the painful aspect. He took his arms and ribcage and tortured them beyond hope. He dipped them in hot wax, singed them over the fire, froze them in the ice for two hours, whipped them raw, electrified them until they were black, and scraped the marrow off with a sharp knife.

Meanwhile, Boogey had his own fun. He had reserved the honour of keeping Grim's head, which he gagged to stop the screaming and hooked up to a screen to watch all of his memories, whether they were depressing, humiliating, happy or personal. He watched him being ridiculed in front of his classmates, scolded by his mother, shunned by his father, humiliated by his bullies, and of course, abused by Billy and Mandy, in the playful sense of the word of course.

But there was another, a personal memory, one which involved a pretty young girl with long, inky black hair and glasses. Curious about her, Boogey flicked through Grim's personal thoughts and found that she was quite the main figure in his mind!

"Interesting...is this your love interest?" He asked, more to himself since Grim couldn't speak: "I like her...I think I'll have her for myself..."

Dusk was claiming the sky, and people were returning home after a long day. But Francesca just sat there on one of the benches in the park, staring gloomily at her knees. She missed Grim so much, if only they could make things right again!

Suddenly, she saw the long dark shadow of a creature approaching her on the ground. Raising her head, she saw a green demon, from the Underworld no doubt. At first she just stared at him, then asked: "Who are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, me? I'm just...a demon...from the Underworld..."

Upon hearing those magical words, Francesca immediately perked up and began shooting questions: "The Underworld?! Do you know Grim? Do you know where he is?! Is he okay?!"

"Woah, slow down there girl!" said Boogey: "Yes, as a matter of fact I do know the Grim Reaper. We happen to be old friends actually."

"Really? Have you seen him?" she asked, her heart filled with hope.

"No, I haven't for quite a while..." Boogey replied, dashing her hopes: "Why? Has something happened to him?"

"He's gone! Disappeared! Someone's been playing tricks on us, and he got upset and left! We just haven't seen or heard of him since!" Francesca explained sadly.

"Oh my, that's terrible!" Boogey said with mock shock: "I'm so sorry to hear that! And since I live in the Underworld, I think I would've seen him by now!"

"Aw man...this sucks!" Francesca sniffled: "I want my reaper back!"

Boogey cringed when he heard her say 'my reaper'. He felt the sudden urge to lash out at her, but he had to control himself. He had to go about this more carefully...

"You must really be close to him, huh?" he said casually, taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"Yeah, a lot. He's...he's just so...cute," she said, innocently unaware of his murderous rage: "He's supposed to be 'evil' an' all, but he's our best friend ever! We spend most of our time together, me, him, Billy and Mandy..."

"Billy and Mandy huh? The two brats that are keeping him hostage?" said Boogey.

"Huh?!" Francesca stared at him questioningly: "Dude, they won him in a bet, they're not his captors! Although they do tend to get a bit abusive at times..." she added.

"He told me all about them..." said Boogey: "said he hated all of you!"

"A-all of us?!" Francesca repeated in shock.

"Well, he never mentioned you..." said Boogey.

"Not...not even once?" Francesca asked hopefully.

"Nope! He just said that he wanted to kill each and every one of you pathetic mortals! Oh, by the way, I'm repeating what he said, I don't think you're pathetic at all!" Boogey chuckled.

Francesca's lip quivered and she looked down, her heart breaking. Had she been wrong to trust in Grim? He was a demon from the Underworld after all...Maybe she had been wrong to let her feelings for him take over her...

"But I don't think you humans are pathetic," said Boogey: "I think you're pretty creatures of great potential...especially you..."

"M-me?!" Francesca turned to stare at him.

"Yeah, you! You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen! You don't need that old bag of bones, he's a hack! He doesn't like any of you, and he could be a danger to you, y'know, wanting to kill all of you an' all..." Boogey crept closer to her: "Why don't you let me help you forget aaaaaaall about him, hm?"

"As charming as your words are...I don't think that's nice of you to talk of your 'old friend' in that way..." Francesca was beginning to get suspicious of this guy. She was too quick to trust everyone, and that was NOT a wise thing to do!

"Perhaps...But wouldn't you agree with me?" he persisted.

"My feelings for Grim are special, and...I don't think I believe that he said all those things, Mister...err, what did you say your name was?"

Suddenly, Boogey stood up and raised his hands, summoning Grim's scythe in a flash of violet light. As he raised it above his head, he said: "They call me...the Boogeyman...Hahahahahahaaa!"

Before Francesca knew what was happening, two figures had jumped infront of her, each poised in a fighting stance.

It was Billy and Mandy!

"Boogey! What the hell are you up to now?!" Mandy snarled.

"Cursed brats!" Boogey spat: "Why do you always have to come butting in?!"

"Franny! Are you okay?!" Billy asked.

But Francesca wasn't listening. Her eyes were fixed on the blade in Boogey's hands...

"Isn't t-that...Grim's scythe?!" She exclaimed.

"Why yes, it is! Got a problem with that?!" Boogey laughed.

"What have you done with Grim, you bastard?!" Mandy demanded angrily.

"That's none of your business, you little brat!" Boogey snapped at her.

"You're not his friend! You lied! Where is he?!" Francesca yelled.

"I don't think I want to tell you, pretty mortal," said Boogey: "As long as I have his scythe, I can do ANYTHING!"

"Hold on!" Billy's memory suddenly flashed back to the time when they had thought Grim had been trying to murder them: "It...it was you! You were the one who made it look like Grim was the enemy!"

"Oh my gosh, you actually used your brain!" Boogey said with mock amusement: "Yes boy, and you know what else? I will be the one to bring him to his demise!"

"JUST TRY!" Francesca shouted before launching herself at him, clawing and punching like mad.

"No, don't! He'll cut you down!" Mandy shouted a warning.

But it was too late. Boogey swung the scythe and Francesca fell in a heap on the ground. Upon seeing the blade coming at her, she had automatically raised her hands to protect herself...

And now the index and middle fingers of her right hand were lying on the ground, chopped off and oozing blood that dyed the grass crimson.

With a final evil laugh, Boogey disappeared, leaving Billy, Mandy and Francesca alone in the night.

"Come on Franny...wake up!" Billy whined sadly.

"Leave her Billy, she needs to get some rest," Mandy chided.

After they had taken her back home, Mandy had somehow managed to stop the bleeding in her mutilated hand and bandaged it. But Francesca had remained unconscious and she wouldn't wake up no matter how much Billy cried.

"Pleeeeaaaasee!" He begged.

"Billy!" Mandy snapped: "That's enough! Lets go to bed. Besides, she'll need some time getting used to the fact that she's lost the two most important fingers in her life..."

Billy sniffled and gave Francesca one last melancholic gaze, then he hung his head in defeat and said: "Oh...Okay..."

The two kids made their way upstairs to Billy's room, exhausted from the shock of seeing Francesca's decapitated fingers and having had barely enough time to register what Boogey had told them. No doubt the night would be restless and full of ugly nightmares!

It was 4 o' clock in the morning when Francesca finally woke up. She felt slightly dizzy, and the pain in her hand throbbed wildly. Gently raising her bandaged hand, she dared to catch a glimpse of the empty space where her fingers were only a few hours ago. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes, and before she knew it, she was sobbing wildly. She was a painter, and now she had lost the fingers that had made her artistic talents come to life. How the heck was she supposed to ever paint again?! It was over...all over...

And Grim...what about Grim?! Where the heck was he?! That evil wretched Boogeyman was responsible for everything! She wouldn't rest until she made him pay!

She tried closing her eyes and hoped that she might drift off to a natural sleep, but it was all for nothing. Her broken heart kept her awake, for it could not be simply ignored.

"Grim..." she whispered: "I may have lost my fingers...But I won't lose you...!"


	12. Chapter 12

Down in the Underworld, Boogey had returned to his dark abode, and immediately went to visit Grim in his cell. The reaper had been driven into a deep depression, and having had his mind and body abused in such a vile and gruesome way, he wasn't exactly in a healthy state of mind either. His bones had been reattached to his body, but the very sight of them was so pitiful and gory that it would make zombies cringe! The ones that had been in Nergal's possession were charred black and chipped in various places. Much of the marrow had been skinned off and the tender, unprotected bone beneath was fractured and twisted from electrification. He looked to be in so much pain that any ordinary person wouldn't have even dreamt of touching his body, lest they inflicted even more pain.

But Boogey wasn't an ordinary person. He was an evil, cruel and heartless demon that thrived on the pain and misery of others, most especially that of his nemesis, the Grim reaper, lying here within his clutches.

"Hey Bestfriend!" He greeted with false joy: "Guess who I met today?"

Grim avoided his gaze and didn't answer. He had a hunch he knew just who he'd spoken with...

"Your girlfriend! Yeah, that pretty girl Francesca! She's so unique, man! Especially now without her fingers!" said Boogey.

At this, Grim snapped and growled: "What did you do to her?!"

Boogey laughed and said: "Oh nothing much! Just tried to win her heart by badmouthing you. Then I tried to kill her with your, oh sorry, I meant, MY scythe, but those two annoying cronies of yours interfered. I did manage to cut off a couple of her fingers though!"

"Bastard! How dare you?! It's me you want, leave them alone!" Grim said angrily, pulling at his bound hands.

"Oh don't worry Grim, I'll decide who I wanna destroy. Yes it is you I want, but simply killing you would be no fun! I want to crush and destroy every single thing you cherish! And I will, right infront of your very eyes!" Boogey's temper was starting to build up again.

Feeling frightened, Grim gulped and said nothing, lowering his sad gaze to the ground. He had no power to do anything, he couldn't even defend his own body, let alone that of others! But he couldn't let Boogey and the others win...he just couldn't! It just couldn't end this way...

"And hey, I was just thinking, where are your mummy and daddy in all of this? Don't they care about you Grimmy? Don't they love you anymore?" Boogey continued to tease.

Grim didn't answer. He knew his parents had never genuinely cared about him. Sure, he was their son, but that was it. There had never been any form of special relationship between them. And that was something that hurt Grim more than anything anyone had ever done to him...

"They don't care about you, do they?" Boogey persisted: "No, they never liked you. You think I don't know? Way back when we were kids, our parents used to come on special occasions and show us their support. But yours never ever came...Not even once, did they?"

Grim felt his throat clogging up with unshed tears. No, his parents never once showed him their support. He remembered the day he'd been elected as reaper. His mum and dad were the only ones not present, and they didn't even congratulate him. Unlike his friends, who's parents stuck by their side through good and bad times.

"So, you see, mummy and daddy don't even care if their only son gets killed!" said Boogey, prodding Grim's grisly injuries and forcing him to cry out loud: "They never even think about you...Never, not once!"

"Stop it...!" Grim moaned, the physical and emotional pain wrecking him.

"Why should I? No one's here to stop me, are they? Poor Grim, nobody loves you! You're so unloved! So abused! So mistreated! I pity you, my friend, I really do..." Boogey said with false pity.

"I said SHUT UP!" Grim yelled suddenly: "If you've got nothing better to say then just leave me alone with my pain!"

"You're not exactly in a position to tell me what to do, are you?" Boogey pointed out slyly. On purpose, he jabbed Grim's injured bones, repeatedly, making Grim writhe in unbearable agony. He was enjoying it, enjoying watching the cruel, gruesome suffering.

"Of course, I can't blame them for not liking you. I mean, you're so useless and weak, so pathetic, it's ridiculous! Who the heck in his right mind would wanna be friends with you?!" Boogey snickered.

No, nobody had ever wanted to be friends with Grim...Nobody ever had! Only once did he have a good friend, a half girl half spider named Velma Green. They were bestfriends, but Boogey had managed to destroy even that!

But now...Now he had Francesca, that sweet lovely human girl who wished was so much more than just a bestfriend...Yet here was Boogey, harming her while he could do nothing to protect her!

"Why you so quiet? Is it 'cause you know I'm right? The truth bites huh? Yeah, but you gotta face up to the bitter facts old friend: ev-ery-bo-dy-hates-you!" He emphasised the last three words cruelly, watching Grim sniffle and sob quietly.

"But you see, I am a good friend! Because I'm going to put an end to your terrible misery! Once I kill you, you won't have to suffer anymore! So you see, I really am the best friend you could have ever met!" Boogey said cheerfully.

"I never honestly thought I'd say this...but Billy and Mandy are my little angels compared to you!" Grim said spitefully.

Boogey threw his head back and laughed: "Oh Grim! You crack me up!"

As Mandy walked down the stairs, she caught sight of Francesca sitting on the couch where she had been sleeping. The depressed teen was staring blankly at her mutilated hand, her face a picture of pure melancholy.

"Fran?" Mandy asked tentatively.

Slowly turning around, Francesca gave the girl a small, sad smile: "Hey, Mandy...Where's Billy?"

"Still asleep," Mandy said as she walked over to her and plopped down on the couch beside her: "I think he's exhausted..."

Francesca heaved a long sigh and closed her eyes, then said: "Mandy...We gotta get Grim back..."

The blonde nodded in solemn agreement: "Yep. Guess you were right after all..."

"I just can't believe you thought Grim would go so far as to kill you! When has he ever harmed you or Billy? Sure he's played twisted pranks on the both of you, but never harmed you!" said Francesca.

"Yeah, I know..." Mandy said in a tone that made Francesca dare to think that she might just have actually felt guilty about herself.

"Uh, hey Mandy? Who the heck is that Boogey guy anyway? You obviously knew him from before..." Francesca asked curiously.

"Tch, Boogey..." Mandy spat his name hatefully: "He's the bastard that made Grim's life hell when they were kids. We've had the misfortune of coming across him once, an' it wasn't pretty..."

"If he's done anything to Grim I'll...!" Francesca grimaced as she accidentally fisted her injured hand.

"Hey, Fran," Mandy said suddenly: "Y'know, if you care so much about Bonehead, why don't you actually tell him?"

"Uh...w-well..." Francesca began to stutter nervously.

"I mean, I hate all that romantic crap but, I really think you should let him know," said Mandy.

"What if he rejects me? I mean...I am just a common mortal girl..." Francesca said unhappily.

"Hmm, I dunno about that," said Mandy.

"You know something?!" Francesca immediately perked up.

"Well, I'm no expert in all that lovey-dovey stuff, but he seems pretty fond of you. And besides, once he told me and Billy that you're hot..." said Mandy.

"Oh my gosh! He said that?!" Francesca asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he did. So why don't you make like the knight in shining armour and go rescue him? Before that creep Boogey decides to murder him!" said Mandy.

"Oh I will alright! You can count on that! Ain't no one gonna hurt my Grimmy!" Francesca said with fierce determination.

"Mooooooorniiiiiiiiiiiing!" Billy yawned loudly as he descended the stairs, skipping down the last steps: "I'm ready!"

"For what?" Mandy asked uninterestedly.

"For saving my bestfriend! I knew he wasn't really bad!" said Billy.

"Yes you did..." Mandy muttered.

"Well...okay maybe for a moment I did..." Billy admitted guiltily: "But but now I know the truth! And I'm gonna save my friend!"

"But how the heck are we even gonna do that?! We have no way of getting to the Underworld! The only way we used to go there was by Grim's scythe, which by the way was stolen by Boogey!" said Francesca.

"Again..." Mandy added.

"Oh dammit! This is the worst situation I've ever ever been in! I want Grim back! I wanna protect him from those evil creeps! What if they kill him?! What are they even doing to him?!" Francesca began to panic.

"Oh relax, he IS a skeleton, I mean...what's the worst they could do to 'im?" said Mandy.

"I dunno Mandy," said Billy: "Remember when Nergal kidnapped us and then he electrified Grim so much that his bones fell apart? Or or when Jack kidnapped Grim and tried to chop his head off with Grim's own scythe so that it would stay off forever?!"

"Gee, thanks for helping, dimwit," Mandy said sarcastically as Francesca burst into tears.

"That's it! I-I'm n-never gonna see him ag-gain am I?!" She cried.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Billy said determinedly.

"But Billy, how the heck are we even gonna get to the Underworld?!" Mandy asked.

"We'll get there, even if I have to dig a hole down through the centre of the earth itself to get there!" said Francesca.

Suddenly, something inside Mandy's head clicked.

"Of course! The centre of the earth! Billy! We gotta talk to your cousin!" she said quickly.

"Who? Nergal Junior?" Billy asked dumbfoundedly: "What does he have to do with all of this?"

Mandy facepalmed, then said: "Oh I dunno, maybe because...HE could get us to the Underworld?!"

"Ooooooooo heeeeey, you might just be right!" Billy drawled with realisation: "He can lead us there!"

"B-But Billy? Isn't your cousin's dad, um...a bad guy? I've never met him, s-so I wouldn't know, but I thought you hated him?" Francesca asked timidly.

"Oh don't worry, I don't like him one bit! He's a phoney! But my cousin's different! I like him! Junior's cooooool! I know he'll help us find Grim!" Billy explained.

"But..." Francesca still seemed unsure.

"Ugh! What now?!" Mandy was starting to get impatient with the older teen.

"How are we, three mortal humans, supposed to fight the Boogeyman?! He's a demon guys! He has powers, AND Grim's scythe! I mean, how can we be sure he won't just dispose of us there and then?!" Francesca asked panickedly.

"I never lose, girl," was Mandy's confident answer.

"Get real Mandy!" Francesca stood up suddenly: "We're screwed! We don't even have any weapons, no powers, nothing! We're useless! Absolutely useless! And Grim...Grim could already have been killed! N-no! I c-can't take this any longer!"

Suddenly a dazzling, bright light filled the room as it seared through the air infront of Francesca. Its blinding beauty filled the girl's heart with a sweet feeling of hope, and soon the light itself began to form a human figure, its grace and elegance growing more and more defined by the second.

And as suddenly as the light had burst forth, a delicate female angel was hovering before them, smiling at their surprised faces...


	13. Chapter 13

The beautiful angel's light bathed the living room in a warm white glow, somehow making them all feel at peace. She was quite the lovely creature, with her golden locks braided perfectly around her head and her white silk dress flowing daintily around her slim legs. As she smiled pleasantly down at them, Billy whistled loudly and Mandy face-palmed, silently muttering: "Now I've seen everything!"

"Uuuhhhh...w-who are you?" was all Francesca managed to say.

"Hi Francesca, I'm your very own, personal guardian angel, and I've been sent to aid you in your time of need!" the angel said in a saccharine voice.

"Woah woah woah woooaaaahhh hooooold it right there, missy!" Billy immediately interrupted: "How come MY guardian angel never came to help ME during a test! Hm?!"

"Oh, you must be Billy!" the angel said sweetly, turning to face him.

"Woo yaaa! Pretty lady knows ma name!" Billy said cheekily.

"Yes Billy, I must offer you some advice. Please do try to calm down boy, you've driven your guardian angel insane! The poor man's been begging for a new job ever since the minute you were born!" the angel exclaimed.

"Hey! How come my guardian angel is a guy?! Why couldn't he be a pretty lady like you instead?! Curse my rotten luck!" Billy grumbled.

"Lady angel, I'm honoured to meet you," Francesca said politely: "You've come at the right time indeed! I need your help!"

"Certainly my dearest! Tell me what ails you!" said the angel, unaware that Billy was staring fixedly at her butt with his tongue lolling out. As soon as Mandy noticed, she slapped him out of his naughty thoughts.

"See, I have to rescue someone very important to me! I need your help Lady angel! I need to bring him back! But the problem is, he's been kidnapped by demons from the Underworld! And well, we humans don't stand a chance against them..." Francesca finished explaining.

"Oh my! Good heavens! How terrible!" the angel gasped: "Fear not dearest! I shall give you the most powerful weapon of all time! Behold!"

The three of them watched in awe as an amazing ball of pure golden light began to form itself in the angel's outstretched hands. Powerful beams etched and waved around eachother, until after a short bewitching while, the most beautiful orb of purest light was floating in the lady's palms. Even Mandy was impressed and gazing in awe!

"Do you know what this is?" she asked them.

"Some heavenly power, I'm sure," said Francesca.

"Somewhat true, dearest. This...is actually the pure love that resides in your heart, all the love you have for that special guy of yours!" the angel explained.

"My gosh! Francesca, you love Grim THAT much?!" Mandy asked with awe.

"I...I do...This is, no surprise...Yes, I do love Grim that much...I just can't believe love looked that beautiful!" Francesca was still amazed, and admittedly shocked at seeing her deepest and most personal feelings exposed like that!

"Do you see now how strong the power of love truly is? The pure light of love is more than enough to combat any darkness of the Underworld!" said the angel.

"But...how do I use it?" Francesca asked.

"Simple! Just take it, and let it take the form of whatever you need to help you! But be warned: choose very carefully, for once it has taken shape, it can never be reversed! I suggest going for something that matches your personality. But! That is up to you! I must be taking my leave now," the angel passed the glowing orb of light over to Francesca and curtseyed elegantly.

"Farewell dear friends! It was a pleasure indeed!"

And with that, she disappeared in another flash of light, leaving them in perfect silence as they each contemplated on what she had just said.

"D'oooooooo! So pretty! What are you gonna wish for? Ooh! Ooh! I know! How about a-"

"-Shut up Billy! You'll ruin our only chance!" Mandy snapped before hitting him squarely in the head.

"Francesca..." she went on: "Listen, you gotta pick something useful. But firstly, don't forget about your missing fingers..."

Francesca stole a sad gaze at her mutilated hand, her heart aching at the sorry sight of it.

"If I wanted to, I could use this light to cure my hand..." she said thoughtfully.

"Exactly..." Mandy sighed. She wondered what Francesca would choose...

"But, what the heck would be the point of being a successful artist...if I didn't even have the core of all my inspiration?" Francesca sighed: "Living my whole life without my fingers and the talents they took with them will not be easy...But spending one more second without my beloved Grim reaper is unimaginable! To hell with my stupid fingers! Grim comes first, in any case!"

"I'm glad," Mandy nodded in agreement.

"So...so what'll it be?" Billy asked curiously.

Francesca closed her eyes for a moment, and allowed the light in her palms to reach deep within her soul, to connect with it and understand it. And then...

She stood up, raised her hand, and swung the marvellous golden sword that now rested in her hands.

"AAAWWWESOOOOOOOME!"Billy hollered: "It's sooooooo cooooooooool!"

"Woah! Amazing! You really did it!" said Mandy.

"I-I did! I did it! Look guys! It's so beautiful! I-I've always dreamt of fighting evil with a sword of light!" the teen said excitedly.

"All we need now is to find Nergal Junior and ask him to lead us to the Underworld," said Mandy.

"Lemme see! Lemme see! I wanna swing it too! Pleeeeaaaase!" Billy begged as he struggled to grab a hold of the sword.

"In your dreams Billy! Go get your own!" Francesca said angrily as she wrestled it away.

"Yeah Billy, why don't you go ask your guardian angel for one? Before he gets a new job?" Mandy said sarcastically.

"Yeah! As a matter of fact, I think I will!" and with that, Billy spun around on his heel...and his shoes got tangled up in his loose shoelaces, forcing him to fall face first, flat on the floor!

"I think he just did..." Francesca quipped.


	14. Chapter 14

Billy took out his cell phone and dialled Nergal Junior's number, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for him to answer. After a couple of rings, he heard his cousin's monotone voice.

"Hey there Junior! It's me, Billy! Teehee!" Billy giggled.

"Oh, hello cousin," said Junior: "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to lead me an' my pals down to the Underworld!" Billy said excitedly, as if he was asking him to take them to the mall.

"The Underworld? Oh, well, I-I've never really went there before...Mum and dad don't let me. But uhh, I can show you the way if you'd like," Junior suggested quietly.

"D'ooh ooh! Thanks pal! I'll meet you in the junkyard then! Okay?" Billy said happily.

"Yeah, fine with me. Goodbye Billy," said Junior.

"Ba-bye!" Billy yelled before hanging up: "Yeeaaaah! I did it! He's gonna take us there!"

"Good, you actually managed to stay on topic," said Mandy.

"Well of course I did! This is my bestfriend forever we're talkin' about here!" Billy said adamantly.

"Hm! Good to know! Shall we, then?" Mandy gestured towards the front door.

"Shall we what?" Billy asked puzzled.

"So much for staying on topic!" Francesca scoffed.

"Yeah, told ya," said Mandy: "Lets go, he'll be waiting..."

"Who'll be waiting?" Billy asked.

The afternoon sun was illuminating the sky with a comforting glow, and the residents of Endsville were all enjoying the day outside. Children were playing, women shopping, men walking their dogs or jogging...

And...

"Irwin!" Billy called out at the black boy leaning against a lampost.

"Hey yo! How's it goin'? Hey Mandy," Irwin added, throwing in a cheeky wink for his love interest.

"Ugh...Hey Irwin..." Mandy grumbled.

"So, where are you guys goin' yo?" Irwin asked curiously.

"We're going to the Under-!" Billy started to say before Francesca slapped a hand over his mouth.

"-Underwear shop! Yeah! For...uuhhh...f-for Mandy! She wants to buy pretty new underwear to wear just for you Irwin!" she said quickly.

Mandy's eyes shot open in horror and Irwin gasped in joyful shock.

"Wooaaaahh! For meeee?!" Irwin batted his eyelashes at an utterly shocked and disgusted Mandy: "When are we gonna have that sleepover, huuuuh?"

"UGH! BLEGH!" Mandy spat: "Francesca! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Now now, no need to be ashamed of your feelings, yo. It's perfectly understandable that you would fall for my seductive charm. Few women can handle it, beauty princess," Irwin cooed.

"We're leaving! Now! And Irwin, go kill yourself!" Mandy shot back hatefully before stomping off, leaving Billy and Francesca in fits of laughter.

"That girl just won't admit that she can't resist me!" Irwin sighed: "Plays hard to get, she does yo!"

"Irwin...Stahp!...Y-you're g-gonna make...me wet my p-p-pants!" Billy managed to say between laughter.

"Come on you fools! Let's go already! Ugh! I'm surrounded by idiots!" Mandy shouted irritably from across the road.

As Francesca and Billy followed after her, Irwin cried: "I'll see you soon, yo! Don't forget our 'date'!"

"Francesca, I swear, I am gonna KILL YOU!" Mandy growled with rage as they walked on towards their destination.

"Oh come on! It was funny! Just a joke!" Francesca sniggered.

"Just a joke?! Do you have any idea how much you've just persuaded that fool?!" Mandy said angrily.

"I'll bet he knows deep down that he hasn't got a chance if he lived for as long as Grim!" Francesca reasoned.

"Not quite," said Mandy: "Anyway, the only reason I shall postpone making you pay for my humiliation is because we have more important things to do."

"I'm not like Grim, Mandy, letting you abuse him all the time!" said Francesca.

"Aaawww, but he's sooooooo much fun to play with!" Mandy whined mockingly.

"Hey look! There it is!" Billy cried out suddenly, snapping their attention back to the current situation.

Indeed, right ahead infront of them was the Endsville junkyard itself, in which was the ginormous hole in the ground that led to the centre of the earth.

"Hurry! Lets go meet up with him!" Francesca said excitedly as she rushed off towards its direction.

"Hey! Wait up!" Billy shouted after them.

Upon entering the shabby graveyard of broken debris, Billy spotted his cousin, standing patiently right next to the hole. The peculiar boy had a mess of curly, jet black hair, ghostly white skin, two rows of sharp, pointy teeth and a pair of big black rim glasses with bright green lenses. He somehow bore a significant resemblance to his father, especially when he let his slimy, demonic tentacles loose from his back.

"Hey there Junior! How's it going?!" Billy greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, um, hi Billy," Junior replied shyly: "Uh, I'm OK I guess..."

"So Billy, this is your cousin? Nice to meet you Junior, I'm Francesca," Francesca held out her hand towards the shy, little boy, who took it rather nervously.

"She's Grim's girlfriend," Mandy said the instant they shook hands.

"Am not!" Francesca hissed through gritted teeth.

"'Course you are," said Mandy: "I call a girl who shadows another guy, stalks him everywhere he goes, dreams about him every night and lives for the sole purpose of spending her life with him, his 'girlfriend'."

"She's just miffed 'cause I dissed her earlier," Francesca chuckled as Mandy fumed: "Say Junior, can you lead us to the Underworld?"

"Of course, but, I'm afraid I can only lead you to the entrance. Mum and dad don't let me go near those parts. Crawling with nasty demons they say," Junior explained as he jumped down the hole.

"Woohooo! This is the best part! GERONIMOOOOOOO!" Billy hollered as he threw himself down into the black abyss below them.

"Uuhhh...won't we kinda...you know...get hurt when we land?" Francesca asked nervously.

"It's a portal..." Mandy said matter-of-factly: "Y'know, when Nergal, that's Junior's dad, kidnapped me and Grim and dragged us down there, your precious Grim reaper screamed worse than a little girl."

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Francesca quipped.

"Oh yeah..." Mandy narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Okay, here's a treat for you: push me down there as hard as you can," said Francesca.

Mandy could hardly conceal her shock at this blunt offer: "You serious?!"

"Chickening out?! I thought you wanted revenge on me! Push me down there, baby!" Francesca ordered.

"I don't follow orders..." Mandy hissed angrily.

"Meh, fine," Francesca shrugged: "See ya down there then, don't take too long!" And with that, she jumped down and disappeared into the hole.

"Damn you," Mandy murmured before following after her.

"Aunt Sis!" Billy screamed excitedly.

"Billy! How delightful it is to see you again!" Junior's mother exclaimed in her throaty voice as Billy threw himself into her arms.

"Boy, ever since you settled down, I've barely seen you!" said Billy: "Is uncle Nergal home?"

"No dear, infact, he's been gone since this morning," she said.

"Dad's been acting kinda strange lately..." Junior said slowly.

"Strange huh?" said Mandy: "In what way?"

"Well, he's been going off on an awful lot of errands lately," Sis croaked: "It's not like him."

"Yeah, and he's been acting weird," Junior added: "Like the other day, he locked himself up in his room and massacred what looked like bones."

At the mention of the word 'bones', Francesca immediately perked up.

"Bones?!" she repeated.

"Yeah, they looked like human bones, a couple of arms and a ribcage I think," said Junior.

"Oh my gosh..." Mandy was obviously thinking the same as Francesca by now.

"It's really nothing to worry about, he is a demon after all," Sis simply shrugged it off: "Does things we humans think are vile and gruesome. As long as he loves us, we accept him as he is."

"Hold it miss," said Mandy: "I think I'd like to have a little talk with your husband."

"Well, by all means my dear, if he comes back that is. He's been gone for quite a while though, so he might be here soon," said Aunt Sis.

"Mandy, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Francesca whispered when they had moved away.

"Yep. Nergal and Boogey are up to something here...No doubt they've kidnapped Grim and were torturing him," when Francesca paled, she added: "We'll see as soon as he gets here. Promise."

"Man, I never liked uncle Nergal..." Billy muttered.

It was half an hour later when they heard the lock turning in the door, and Junior immediately rushed to greet his father. As soon as Francesca laid eyes on Nergal, her blood turned cold. She had heard legends of the demonic creature known as 'Slenderman' among humans, and Nergal was pretty much the closest resemblance to him she had ever witnessed. He was entirely black, save for the blood red shirt beneath his suit. The black tentacles protruding from his back were identical to Junior's, and his face was entirely dark. So dark that only a pair of hostile green eyes and his mouth could be seen.

The moment he saw them, he froze in the doorway. Here he was, faced with the last three people he wanted to meet! Well, he didn't recognise one of them, but he guessed she was Grim's ally.

"Hello there, Nergal," Mandy greeted poisonously.

"Well well, this is a most unpleasant surprise..." he murmured.

"Dad, my cousin and his friends said they wanted to talk to you about something," Junior explained.

"Is that so, son?" Nergal placed a hand on the demon boy's shoulder and glared viciously at the trio: "What about?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what about," Mandy hissed.

"Alas, child, I don't," Nergal waved her off: "If this is one of your shenanigans, I'm not in the mood."

"I really don't wanna be causing any trouble here," Mandy said as she began to approach him, her voice lowering to a dangerous tone: "But I demand that you tell us where our friend is."

"Hah! You actually think of him as a friend?! I didn't know you had a heart," Nergal laughed sarcastically.

"Uncle Nergal! If you know where he is, then tell us! We're really worried about him you know!" said Billy.

"If your 'dear' friend Grim has finally ditched you, then what makes you think I know where he ran off to?" said Nergal.

"Mr. Nergal..." Francesca finally found the courage to speak: "You don't know me, but I am Grim's greatest friend. I care about him more than you could ever imagine, and if I ever find the person that's taken him, the consequences for them will be very severe..."

"Touching, girl, but talking to me is pointless," said Nergal: "I have no idea where the mutt is, and to be perfectly honest, I don't care eith-"

But Mandy's temper had gotten the better of her, and suddenly she grabbed his tie and pulled him roughly towards her.

"What did you just say?!" she hissed.

"Hey! Get your hands off my husband, missy!" Aunt Sis scolded angrily: "If he said he doesn't know then he doesn't! I want no trouble in my house!"

"Aunt Sis! He's hiding something!" Billy protested.

"I think maybe you guys should leave now..." Junior said in a low voice.

"You heard them, pipsqueaks, take a hike!" Nergal shoved Mandy away and moved to stand next to his wife.

"But! But Aunt Siiiiiiisss!" Billy whined.

"I'm sorry Billy, no 'buts'! Please leave us," Sis said firmly.

"Hmmm...okay. We'll go then. Come on guys," Mandy said suddenly.

'If she's giving in, then she's obviously up to something...' Francesca thought to herself.

"Fine! Goodbye then!" Billy snapped frustratingly before turning around and stomping off after Mandy and Francesca. Junior sadly waved a goodbye before they closed the door behind them and were gone.

"This stinks!" Billy grumbled: "I can't believe we're just letting him go like that!"

"We're not, Billy," said Mandy: "I have a plan. We'll wait out here in hiding, and the moment he leaves somewhere, we follow him. That way, he'll lead us to Grim and we can save him."

"D'oooooo good point," said Billy.

"But we have to be extra careful. We canNOT let him see us! Or its over..." Mandy said firmly.

"That means you gotta be quiet Billy," said Francesca: "No noises, no comments, no nothing! Got it?"

"I'll do my best!" Billy said adamantly: "When the same thing happened on Halloween, I actually managed to do things right. This time, I'll do it again! For Grim!"

"Well said, Billy," Mandy nodded in agreement.

"Then...we wait..." Francesca sat down on the ground and hugged her knees in an effort to comfort herself: "We're coming Grim...Hold on..."


	15. Chapter 15

It took a whole day for them to move out. Throughout the entire day they waited, hour after endless hour, and their impatience made it feel like a whole week! Occasionally, Billy would curl up and sleep, only to start writhing and moaning from nightmares and Mandy would have to wake him up each time (and tell him off for being noisy).

Francesca's anxiety was killing her, like a poisonous dagger splitting her insides, and twisted and tore at her stomach. Like a tortured soul in purgatory, she wandered around their hiding place, the deadly feeling of dread weighing heavily on her shoulders, wrenching her heart from her chest with a gut-wrenching pull. It was a type of pain that was too much to live through.

"Ugh, dammit! I'm gonna die here! Will he just hurry up and get his butt out of there already!" she said angrily.

"I hope so, this situation is getting more and more intense by the minute. Plus, it's been almost a day since we've been here," said Mandy.

"I'm bored!" Billy huffed: "I miss Grim..."

"I hate to admit it Billy, but..." Mandy sighed heavily: "Me too..."

"Wow. That looked like it took a helluva lot of effort!" Francesca exclaimed: "Say Mandy, why do you find it so hard to show people affection, huh?"

"Blegh! Affection! That's just gross!" Mandy spat with utter disgust: "Do not speak to me of such monstrosities!"

"But why?!" Francesca demanded with exasperation: "Why Mandy?! You think hate is cool?! Love isn't gross! It's a way of showing someone else that you care about them, like friendship! Why do you find it so hard to tell your friends just how much they mean to you?!"

Mandy sulked and glared fixedly at a jagged rock on the ground. She didn't want to answer the question which she knew the answer to. Affection and love were not 'Mandy'. What made Mandy 'Mandy' was hatred. Nothing more.

Yes, Grim and Billy were her best friends in the whole world and she would kill anyone who dared harm them, but still she wouldn't even dare to think of actually letting them know just how much she cared about her friends!

"But...but Mandy! Don't you like me?" Billy's lip began to tremble as he gazed watery-eyed at the irritated blonde.

"Ugh...yeah, whatever..." she said quickly.

Suddenly, they were all thrown into silence as they heard the sound of menacing footsteps approaching. As they chanced a quick look round the corner from their hiding place, they saw that it was indeed Nergal moving out from his house.

"Now's our chance! Remember guys, especially you Billy, stay as quiet as is humanly possible and whatever you do, DON'T let him see you!" Mandy said firmly before the three of them headed out and began to follow him.

Wherever he went, they kept a distance of at least 50 metres between them, and at times when he abruptly turned a corner, they were afraid that they may have lost him. But soon they would catch sight of him again and resume their shadowing of him.

However, after 15 minutes of this journey, Nergal came at a point in the Underworld that looked a bit too much like Hell's Gate. So much infact, that even Mandy couldn't conceal her surprised look.

The mouth of the cavern was wide and strewn with thorns and black, gaping holes that were charred with glowing embers of an undying green fire. The ground was littered with cracked and fractured bones from creatures who even in their death looked far too menacing to approach. Deep down through the hazy tunnel, an evil, alien green glow could be seen, and it more than proved a challenge for Billy to resist screaming.

"What the hell is the place?!" Francesca said fearfully.

"Just that: hell!" Mandy replied: "He's disappeared right through it. I'll bet Grim's probably at the end."

"I'm-I'm n-n-not g-g-g-going in t-there!" Billy stammered, his legs wobbling like jelly with fear.

"You have to! We all do! If we want to save Grim we gotta go through it!" said Mandy.

"You know...it really is getting tough..." Francesca murmured sadly: "But I'm ready to face just about anything! No matter what it takes, I'm gonna get Grim back!"

"Billy, you comin' or what?" Mandy asked impatiently.

For a moment, Billy looked as though he was going to give up and turn back. But then he set his face in a frown and said firmly: "I'm coming!"

And so, the three of them stepped inside the tunnel, where the beginning of their frightful journey would take place...

As soon as they had entered, the entrance disappeared, being replaced with simple darkness that seemed to swallow their souls. Billy was already whimpering, Mandy was concerned and Francesca silently praying for help and courage.

"I think I know what this is..." Mandy said suddenly.

"You know something?" Francesca asked.

"Since Boogey was the one who kidnapped Grim, anything leading to his areas of residence would be cursed with the theme of fear. In this case, I think I'm right when I say that this is the sort of tunnel you can't turn back from. Once you enter, you must leave from the other end, no other options. Also, since he is the Boogeyman and therefore the king of fears, this is probably a place where our fear will come to life as an illusion, and our mission is most likely to defeat it."

"Good lord, Mandy!" Francesca was left with her mouth hanging open in surprise: "Your level of intelligence is beyond anything I've ever witnessed!"

"GAAAAAHHH! SPIDERS! GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF!" Billy hollered suddenly, batting madly at his clothes.

"Spiders?! Where?!" Francesca panicked.

"The illusion has begun. Billy is being fooled into thinking he is being devoured by spiders. As you can see Francesca, you and I are not subjected to it," Mandy explained calmly, watching as Billy hopped and screamed insanely.

"B-B-But Mandy...I-I d-do see t-them! They're all...all...!" Francesca could hardly utter another word. She too suffered from severe arachnophobia and so she was trapped in the same illusion. To her utmost horror, the large eight-legged monstrosities began to jump towards her. And that was when she lost it, screaming at the top of her lungs like crazy and sobbing madly. She could feel them touching her, spurring her mind into near insanity.

"MANDY! MANDY HELP ME!" she screamed.

But Mandy was under the effect of another illusion. She could see herself, or rather, a clone of herself standing before her. This clone had her blonde hair gathered up into curly pigtails and was wearing a long frilly pink dress that touched the ground. On her face was the most obnoxious and disgusting smile she had ever seen.

"Oh my, you must be the old me! It is such a pleasure to meet you, sweetie!" she said in a saccharine sweet voice that barely sounded like her own.

"O-old...me...?!" Mandy stuttered.

"Why yes! I am you, two weeks into the future! I decided to abandon all that hatred and pride, and instead become a sweet little girl!" the clone chirped.

Mandy stood rooted to the spot, her wide eyes fixed on the ridiculous copy. She began to feel nauseated, and beads of sweat broke out across her forehead.

"I spend my time playing dress-up, caring for my cute little dolls, dating my crush Irwin and going to the mall with my bestest friend Mindy!" her clone chirped.

Mandy couldn't take it anymore. She screamed. Real loud. It was all too much.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched by Boogey himself from his crystal ball, the twin of which was affixed in the roof of the cavern. Whatever images that crystal ball captured it conveyed to the one in his possession, just like a CCTV camera. He laughed as he watched the three of them screaming themselves into insanity, each entrapped within their own unique illusion.

"See?! I told you I'm the god of fear!" Boogey said boastfully to Grim, who was bound tightly to a chair behind him. The ropes pressed uncomfortably against his injuries, spurring them into a deep, throbbing agony.

"Just let them go Boogey! It's me you want!" he protested angrily.

"I thought I already told you that I want to destroy all of you! It's not just you anymore, Grim! It's you and everything you love!" Boogey said menacingly.

"Filthy bastard! I'll never ever forget any of this! You will pay!" Grim said angrily.

"Hah! I'd like to see you try! What can a weak loser like you ever hope to do against me?! I have your powers, your scythe, your friends, and you're entirely helpless! You're at my mercy, Grim! And you should know, I don't have any!" said Boogey.

"Oh you just wait..." Grim hissed threateningly: "Once I get out of here I'll make you wish you'd never been born!"

"Tough talk for a tortured slave! Now shut up and enjoy the show!" and with that Boogey once again turned to his crystal ball...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Billy screamed at the top of his lungs as the spiders all but increased. They seemed to be crawling everywhere!

"HELP! HELP MEEEE!" he shrieked, punching and kicking wildly at the little monsters.

"It's an illusion...! It's an illusion...! It's an illusion!" Mandy kept reciting over and over to herself, her eyes shut tightly and her fists clenched by her sides. But the sweet giggling emanating from her 'future self' was giving her the worst case of goosebumps and heebey-jeebeys combined!

Meanwhile, Francesca writhed on the ground in a fit of uncontrollable terror the likes of which she had never experienced before. It wasn't just spiders anymore. It was cockroaches, preying mantises, locusts and stick insects. The mad buzzing in her ears drove her crazy and in a few seconds she had blacked out and fainted.

"Dammit! I'm the only one who can get us out of this! Think Mandy, think!" Mandy muttered desperately.

"No need to fight it Mandy, you know it was bound to happen sooner or later!" her clone giggled.

"Fight it...? N-no...n-not fight it...rather...accept it..." Mandy thought to herself.

The curious look her clone gave her made Mandy confirm that she was on the right track.

"Fine. I accept this change. It's okay. Besides, if I changed my personality into something like this I'm sure its because I wanted to. Because no one controls Mandy!" Mandy said with sheer confidence.

"Ugh! W-what are y-you...?!" the clone suddenly began to smoke and pieces of it began to fracture and crumble.

"Have fun playing with your little dolls! Oh, and tell your master that as soon as I see him, I'm gonna kick his ass!" Mandy said as the illusion burst into a festival of flames and broken fragments of what was once a dreadful fear.

"Now then...to get these two out of this..." Mandy decided to tackle Francesca first since she was unconscious and was probably much easier to convince than that idiot friend of hers!

Rushing towards her, she bent down shook the young teenager roughly.

"Francesca! Francesca wake up! Do you want to let Grim die?!" she yelled urgently, knowing that Grim's name would be more than effective.

Deep within her subconscious, Francesca could hear Grim's name being spoken by what sounded like Mandy's far away voice. Grim, she just had to save him! There was no way she would ever let them kill him! And yet, those insects...it was all too much! The fear of having to endure them all again was a truly murderous thought indeed...

But the thought of losing Grim was worse!

"Wake up Francesca! Don't forget your sword! You have to use it!" Mandy kept persisting when she saw the girl's eyes twitch.

"Uunnnhh...m-my...s-sword..." Francesca murmured weakly, and the suddenly, she remembered: "M-my...my sword!"

Her eyes flew open and she immediately placed her right palm on her chest. Focusing all her thoughts on Grim, she felt the golden light of purity emanating from her heart, and soon the sword had taken shape in her hands, her fist clutching its glimmering hilt.

"Hurry!" Mandy urged.

Francesca stood up and raised the sword. The horrible insects were coming again, in swarms and endless armies. But she thought hard about losing Grim and how unbearable it would feel, and hacked and slashed at those wicked monster bugs. As she fought them, the sword began to release a bright white light that kept increasing in its intensity until it was almost blinding! And suddenly, the insects had disappeared, and not even one remained.

"T-they're gone!" she cried triumphantly.

"Great, now lets get Billy!" Mandy said as she and Francesca ran towards the screaming boy.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" he was screaming, rolling madly on the ground.

"Billy, it's okay, you can stop now," said Mandy.

But Billy was far from listening.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH-!"

"-Billy."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-!"

"-Billy! Are you listening to me?!"

"AAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAHHHH-!"

"-BILLY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-ouch!" he cried as Mandy lost her patience and slapped him.

"Quit screaming Billy! It's an illusion! Hurry up and come with us, we're getting out of this hell!" said Mandy.

"I should probably just carry him..." Francesca suggested as the hopeless boy began to scream wildly again at the unseen spiders.

"No need. I'll just drag him all through the tunnel," Mandy said simply, and before Francesca knew it, she had grabbed a fistful of his shirt and began literally dragging him kicking and screaming!

"Ugh! I don't believe this! Those creeps! How did they break through my tunnel of fears?!" Boogey shouted angrily, waving his fists in frustration.

"Hah! In your face, Boogey!" Grim said triumphantly.

"And where the heck did your stupid girlfriend get that sword from?! I'll have to do something about that! She'll use it against me!" Boogey said angrily.

'That's true...Where did she get that sword from? It looks as though its made out of pure light...' Grim thought.

"Time for the final step! Jack! Nergal!" Boogey shouted.

"You called?" Jack said as he emerged from the back room with Nergal alongside him.

"Yeah. Take him away, it's time for the execution!" Boogey ordered.

"Ah, finally! I'm going to enjoy this!" Jack said as he and Nergal each grabbed Grim.

"N-no! W-wait! You can't kill me!" Grim cried panickedly.

"Oh yes we can! And we're gonna do it right infront of your friends too! Muhahahahahahaahhaaahahaaaaaaaa!" Boogey laughed as Grim was dragged away.

Finally, his dream was about to come true!


	16. Chapter 16

The second they managed to escape the dreaded tunnel, they all sighed and slumped down on the ground with relief.

"Aw man..." Francesca sighed: "I never wanna go back in there again!"

"Ugh, me neither!" Mandy shivered: "Thank goodness we managed to get ourselves outta that hell-hole!"

Billy said nothing but remained lying spreadeagled on the rocky ground, staring blankly up at the overhead stalactites. His face was as white as a sheet and his expression so spaced-out that Mandy actually raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, Billy, you still alive?" she quipped.

"...Phew..." was all Billy could say: "That...was...horrible...!"

"Guess the final step awaits us..." Mandy said lightly.

"I've got my sword, their evil cannot touch me!" Francesca tried to sound confident.

"I've got my nerve and my fists," said Mandy: "Billy, what've you got?"

For a long moment, Billy remained silent, and both girls thought that he couldn't think of anything, but then he said:

"The power...of friendship!"

"Oh puh-lease!" Mandy scoffed: "I'm surprised you could even think of something!"

"You're just jealous because I am way more badass than you!" Billy retaliated.

"Yeah, of course," Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Hey come on guys, quit arguing! Lets go!" Francesca said as she gripped her beautiful sword and gingerly pulled herself to her feet.

"Yay! Rescue time!" Billy cheered excitedly.

"Let's go kick some demon butt!" Mandy said as she punched her fist into her open palm.

They hadn't walked much when they were greeted by a particularly nasty person. The cavern they were currently passing through had an unpleasant amethyst light that gave them a feeling of impending doom. They weren't wrong though, because suddenly, a mean cackle echoed through the blood-stained walls, and Francesca, Billy and Mandy immediately huddled close together.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Francesca demanded, readying her sword.

"Well, look who it is!" the mocking voice spoke: "Whatever brings you here?!"

"That voice is familiar..." Mandy whispered.

The dark looming shadow began crawling up the walls, growing greater with every step. Until finally, the figure emerged, and the moment Francesca laid eyes on him, she had one of the most hideous flashbacks of her life...

"Grim?! Grim! Where are you?!" she yelled, rushing across the possessed town.

People were running across the road, screaming as the army of evil pumpkins that had appeared seemingly from out of nowhere chased after them, their menacing cackles echoing from everywhere.

She ran and ran, and arrived near the Endsville forest. The branches were thick and covered with thorns sharper than daggers, and brambles coated the uneven ground. But that wasn't enough to stop her from plunging through. The branches caught at her dress and many a thorn scratched out her blood. But she didn't care. She just fought her way onwards...

Until she got there...into the clearing...

The sight...

The sight chilled her...

"It's...it's y-you...!" she stammered, her eyes wide with horror.

"Jack..." Mandy hissed: "What are you doing here?!"

"Me?! Oh, nothing special, little girl!" the man laughed: "Just a bit of a...'reunion'..."

"Oooo you mean a party?!" Billy cried excitedly. The look Mandy gave him was so deadly though, that he just gulped and fell silent.

"Yes, a party! Where the winner gets to kill the loser! Mwahahahahaahahhaaa!" Jack laughed.

"What did you do to him?! Tell me!" Francesca panicked.

"GRIIIIIIIIIM!" she screamed.

"Huh? Who're you?!" the man with a pumpkin for a head demanded.

"I'm gonna rip you to shreds if you touch him!" she shouted, rushing towards him.

"Been there, done that! Thanks to your little friend here!" he said angrily, shoving the blade of the scythe against Grim's unprotected neck.

"Francesca, help me!" he pleaded softly.

"Not a chance!" the man yelled as he swung the scythe at Francesca, who quickly jumped back.

"You're a madman! Get away from my Reaper!" she shouted menacingly.

"You're getting on my nerves kid! Buzz off, or die!"

That was when he managed to hit her squarely in the head with the scythe's handle, and she fell in a heap on the ground, moaning as a tiny sliver of blood snaked its way down her face.

But then, Billy and Mandy had come to save the day, and the mysterious antagonist had been banished to hell, where he belonged!

The funny thing was, as soon as Grim had gotten free, he had done something that only now had she been able to remember...

He had actually healed her!

"Say...I remember you too," Jack said suddenly, glaring at the horrified teen: "You came butting in to save your stupid friend that night!"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna do it again! What've you done with Grim?!" she demanded angrily.

Once again, Jack laughed.

"Done with him? Oh nothing much! But I can lead you to him if you'd like!"

"Wha-?!" Mandy gaped at the shocking offer: "What did you just say?!"

"I said I'll take you to your dumb friend! I thought that was what you wanted!" He said.

"You can't fool us! Well, maybe you can fool Billy...but not us! You've got some sort of plan, and I don't like it!" Mandy said angrily.

"Maybe I do, maybe...I don't! But you know what? I'm your only chance of seeing him again!" Jack grinned evilly at their confused faces and chuckled menacingly. He had them right where he wanted them!

Mandy bit her lip thoughtfully, then said: "Have you formed an alliance with Boogey and Nergal?"

"Hmmmm...perhaps..." Jack said tauntingly: "Like I said, if you want to know, you'd have to come with me."

"Mandy, what should we do? I don't trust him," Francesca said in a soft voice.

"Me neither, but..." Mandy sighed: "he's our only chance..."

"Goooood..." Jack drawled: "but first, I have my conditions..."

"Are you kidding me?!" Mandy spat angrily.

"You," Jack pointed his finger straight at Francesca: "get rid of the sword. Now."

"What?!" Francesca stared at him in shock, her hands trembling violently. The sword was her only hope to fight the darkness that lurked down here, and here was this menace forcing her to rid herself of it!

"What makes you think I'll do that?!" she retorted.

"This!" Jack suddenly took out a human bone that was damaged beyond recognition. It was charred and bruised, fractured and completely ruined. The look of horror on their faces forced him to laugh, feeling confident that he had the upper hand.

"N-no...!" Francesca fell to her knees on the ground, her face turning pale. Mandy looked like she was about to explode with rage and Billy felt so nauseated he feared he would throw up!

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" Mandy bellowed, her hands already balled into tight fists with the desperate need of punching him.

"Get rid of the sword and you're welcome to find out! That thing is foul with light, it does not belong down here! The very touch of that thing can scorch any demon's skin!" said Jack.

Suddenly, Francesca had an idea. Jack didn't know that she could summon the sword at will, and so if she sent it back into oblivion, he would probably think that she had actually disposed of it for good! All she'd have to do then, was to summon it and beat the crap out of Grim's captors!

"Billy...Mandy...I'm sorry. I-I have no choice!" she grimaced in mock defeat and raised her sword. Immediately, it began to dissolve into swirls of golden light, before disappearing completely as it was absorbed into another dimension.

"Remember your promise! Take us to Grim!" she demanded.

"Why certainly! Please follow me, and remember, no funny business!" Jack said, waving his finger in Mandy's enraged face.

"I think that would be your job!" she retorted in annoyance.

It was five to ten minutes later that the party arrived at their final destination. As soon as they were led inside the deep, pitch black cavern, flames like fireballs in the dark lit up the torch cones lining the walls, to reveal a hideous sight.

Boogey was standing smugly before them, and beside him on his knees was Grim. His wrists were chained behind his back, as were his feet, and Boogey was holding him from a chain attached to a metal collar around his neck. He was gagged properly with a tight cloth around his mouth, and his black robe was torn in several places, revealing hideously tortured bone beneath.

Nergal stood next to him, Grim's scythe in his hand, looking pleased with himself for having purposely led them to him.

"GRIM! NO!" Francesca yelled, tears springing to her eyes: "Please! Please let him go! I'll do anything!"

"Foolish mortal!" said Boogey: "So you've finally found your dear friend, well guess what? I'm gonna give you the honour of watching him die!"

"Bastard! Get your filthy hands off of him!" Mandy shouted in a fit of uncontrollable rage.

"Mmmmmfffmmmph! Mmmph!" Grim tried shouting before Boogey yanked him back by the chain on his neck, nearly strangling him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Mandy and Francesca both turned to stare at Billy, who had suddenly exploded in a fit of outrage.

"Now now nephew, mind your manners!" Nergal said tauntingly: "Or your precious friend will be no more!"

"YOU ARE NO UNCLE OF MINE! NOW GET AWAY FROM HIM, FREAKS!" Billy thundered, grinding his teeth with fury.

'Go get 'em Billy!' Mandy thought to herself, smiling secretly.

"I said...mind...your...MANNERS!" and with that Nergal suddenly shot out a tentacle, wrapped it around Billy and electrified him until the boy screamed.

"That's it!" Francesca immediately summoned her golden sword and aimed it at Nergal: "You're gonna pay!"

"What the?! Jack! Didn't I tell you to make sure that thing was disposed of?!" Boogey angrily pointed at the gleaming sword.

"I did! I saw it disappear with my own eyes!" Jack argued defensively.

"Hey, how did you know I had a sword?!" Francesca asked suddenly. Nergal was still holding Billy tight in his tentacle, the poor boy panting from the powerful electrocution he had received.

"I've been watching you..." Boogey explained smugly: "That tunnel of fears is a little something I myself created. I was watching you from it! So you see, not only was I expecting you, but I was prepared to face you as well!"

"You're gonna bite the dust for that ridiculous abomination you generated of me!" Mandy said hotly, shivering as she remembered her disgustingly cute clone.

"Drop him Nergal!" Francesca demanded, pressing the tip of her sword against Nergal's neck. As soon as it made contact with his black skin, it began to scorch.

"Ow! That hurt you piece of filth!" He snapped, sending Billy flying across the room: "So you wish to fight me, do you? I must admit, I admire your bravery! But you are still a fool!"

"You have no idea how strong the power of light is!" she said as she positioned herself in a fighting stance: "Just try and touch me!"

Angry, Nergal lashed out and began trying to kick her or claw at her face, but she effectively countered his attacks with her sword, and soon he became enraged.

Meanwhile, Mandy ran over to Billy, who was lying motionless on the ground. Frantically, she rolled him over on his side and said: "Billy! Are you okay?! Talk to me!"

"Unnh...M-Mandy...I-I d-didn't know you cared!" he said groggily.

"Ugh! Just shut up!" she snapped as she began to blush (much to her annoyance): "Get up and let's go get Grim!"

"I don't think so..."

They looked behind them to see Jack standing there, now holding Grim's scythe. He grinned wickedly down at them, cackling beneath his breath.

"I think its time I got my revenge on you two little lovers, what do ya say?"

"Blegh! We're not lovers!" Billy protested.

"Yeah! And you're gonna pay for calling us that!" Mandy retorted angrily.

"Oh puh-lease! I've got your best buddy's scythe, what can you hope to do against me?!" Jack said as he raised the weapon.

"Billy! Duck!" Mandy yelled as Jack swung the scythe at them, missing the top of their heads only by a few inches.

"You have no weapon! I've got the upper hand!" he laughed.

"Who needs weapons when I got fists?!" Mandy shot back as she jumped on him and began to assault him with endless brutal punches and kicks. Billy joined in the fray by sinking his teeth into Jack's leg, holding on firmly no matter how hard he tried to shake him off.

"Gah! I'm surrounded by morons!" Boogey facepalmed in annoyance and Grim secretly smiled.

"AAAAAHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU INSANE LITTLE PIPSQUEAKS!" Jack screamed, his scythe falling to the ground. Grabbing the opportunity, Mandy dropped down and snatched it up, pointing its blade at him.

"Retreat, or die!" she threatened.

"Ugh, damned brats! Why do you always have to get in my way?!" Jack growled angrily, shaking his fist at her. However, since he didn't want to lose his second head, he snapped his fingers and was gone.

"One down..." Mandy said to herself.

Meanwhile, Nergal had been roughed up pretty badly, his skin scorched in several places, and some of his tentacles even chopped off as he had tried to grab her. Unable to fight any longer, he fell to his knees on the ground, panting with all the useless effort. Francesca stood before him, dying to raise her sword and cut him down once and for all.

But...

"Well...? Go on then! W-What are you...waiting for?!" he hissed.

Francesca shook her head and said: "I cannot kill someone who has a family to go back to, even if they are a demon. Leave now before I change my mind! Your wife and son need you and you're just abandoning them!"

"What the hell do you know about my family?!" He snapped: "What I do is none of your concern!"

However, he still accepted the fact that he was in bad shape and would just risk getting killed if he stayed longer. Therefore, he gave up and instead teleported back to his home.

"So...they've all gone and abandoned you, have they?" Mandy said, slowly approaching Boogey.

"Like I needed them, kid! Besides, all I want is to murder my slave infront of all three of you!" said Boogey.

"He's not your slave! Now why don't you be a good boy and throw in the towel like your little friends!" said Mandy.

"No thanks," he replied: "Instead, I think I'll..."

To their shock, he yanked Grim's head back, forcing him to cry out in pain as his neck was stretched painfully backwards. Francesca immediately pulled out her sword, but Boogey said: "Nah qaaah! Remember girl, Grim here is also a creature of darkness! That sword of yours will scorch him just as it did to the others!"

"He's...he's right!" Mandy said suddenly: "don't touch Grim with that!"

"It's really ironic, you know..." Boogey said tauntingly, running a slender finger down Grim's face: "You with all that pathetic light and goodness of yours, would come down here to the Underworld to rescue a demon!"

"You know, Boogey," Francesca spat out his name hatefully: "It's not what we're born as that makes us who we are, it's how we choose to spend our lives!"

"Really?! Well your dear Grimmy here has quite the shady past! Has he never told you?!" Boogey smirked down at Grim, who lowered his head sadly.

"You see, he's one of the most merciless rulers of the Underworld! Banishing demons to their end and torturing souls of the dead! Hasn't anyone precious from your family ever died? How do you feel knowing that the one you love has damned them all to despair?!"

Francesca looked down at Grim, who didn't look back at her. He avoided her eyes, unable to look her in the face with the terrible, gut-wrenching guilt that consumed him. There was no way he could stop Boogey. He was completely helpless. All he could do was watch as his worst nemesis revealed the ugly truth to the one person he had tried so hard to hide it from.

"His favourite hobby is tormenting lost souls, dragging them kicking and screaming down to the deepest, darkest pits of hell! He deserves to be punished! Wouldn't you want to punish anyone who hurt your loved ones?"

"Grim..." Francesca murmured softly, sadness flooding her eyes.

"I've already captured him for you. All you have to do now is to destroy him!" Boogey pressured her.

"No Francesca! Don't listen to him! You knew Grim was evil, but that didn't stop you from loving him!" Mandy said exasperatedly.

"Yeah! Just think of how nice he is to us!" said Billy.

"You...cruel bastard..." Francesca murmured suddenly.

Billy and Mandy gasped with shock.

"Yes! Yes!" Boogey cheered: "Here, destroy him! Unleash all your anger on him! Make him pay!"

Grim looked up at Francesca, his eyes pleading with her. He couldn't read the expression in her eyes. It was a blank gaze brimming with melancholy. But he could see her knuckles whiten as her grip tightened around the hilt of her sword.

"No Francesca! Dammit don't!" Mandy shouted.

"Please! Don't kill Grim! He's my bestfriend!" Billy pleaded desperately.

But Francesca still raised the sword above her head, her face set in fierce determination.

"You will pay..." she hissed.

"That's right! Kill him! Kill him!" the look in Boogey's eyes was insane now.

"NO!" Billy and Mandy shouted together.

But it was too late. Francesca swung down the sword...


	17. Chapter 17

...And sliced off the chain that Boogey held him from.

"What the-?!" He yelled in surprise.

"You will pay...YOU Boogey! For doing this to us!" and with that, Francesca raised the sword and slammed it hard into the demon's chest, sending him hurtling across the room and into the wall, where he hit his head and fell unconscious on the ground. His chest now sported a deep, charred wound where the blade had cut through.

"Grim!" The young teen fell onto her knees and began untying the gag from her lover's mouth while Mandy set to work on severing the chains that bound him.

"Unnnh...guys...you came for me...!" he said in a broken voice as Francesca wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course we did! We knew it wasn't really you who had done all those terrible things! We knew it was Boogey all along!" said Francesca. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling the sweet scent of his bone. As soon as Mandy managed to cut off all of the chains that bound him, he pressed Francesca closer against him, lovingly stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry..." he said: "I really did do all of those things Boogey said I did. I'm so sorry...but, I'm not like that anymore! I changed since I met you!"

"It's okay Grim," Francesca said softly: "When I fell in love with you, I knew exactly who I was falling in love with. But that didn't change the way I felt about you, and it never will! So what if you have a black heart, or if you're a creature of darkness! I don't care...Because I still love you..."

"You...really do?" he asked nervously.

"Of course, I'll never stop loving you Grim...You mean the world to me. Without you, I'm...nothing..."

Billy was far too caught up in the emotional moment and was busy wiping the tears from his eyes, but Mandy's keen senses caught on immediately.

"Hate to interrupt your romantic moment, but Boogey's coming!" she said quickly.

Indeed, Boogey had regained consciousness and was approaching them, a murderous look on his face.

"So, you think you got your little 'happy ending' don't you?! Well...not if I have anything to say about it!" he growled.

Grim stood up carefully, the look on his face equally murderous.

"Give me back my powers, you bastard!" he said angrily.

"Hahhahahahaahhhaaaaa! Your powers are mine now! And that's not all, I'll use them against you too!" Boogey suddenly held out his outstretched hand and shot a beam of glowing red electricity from it towards Grim. But although he braced himself, it never reached him, because right at that moment, Francesca jumped in front of him, taking the full blast herself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" her high-pitched screams of agony rang through the walls, her body glowing with the ruby red light.

"NO! FRANCESCA!" Grim screamed, but it was too late. The blast had been powerful enough to kill any mortal, and she was no exception. As her dead body fell to the ground, Boogey laughed and said: "Whoops! Think I took that a bit too far!"

"No! Please no! Don't die! Just don't die Francesca! I'm begging you please! Don't leave me!" Grim broke down sobbing hysterically, cradling the teen's lifeless corpse in his charred arms.

"N-No! T-this c-can't be happening! Francesca you can't die!" Billy burst out crying as well, horrified by the unexpected tragic turn of events.

"So...Grim...How does it feel? Hm?" Boogey asked tauntingly, pacing around them: "It must really hurt knowing you can't bring her back...To think that you're so helpless, you can't even save the one you love! So now you've really lost everything, and my mission is complete!"

That was when Grim snapped entirely. With fire burning in his eyes, he lunged himself at Boogey and began tearing at him wildly, beating him up with all the strength he had left. Boogey was slightly shocked, but he still did his best to block the assault.

"GIVE ME BACK MY POWERS! NOW!" Grim thundered, but Boogey suddenly managed to twist his hand around and grabbed him, shoving him down onto the hard ground. Pinning his arms above his head, he said: "This isn't just about my hatred for you anymore...This is about my need to kill you!"

And that, was when Mandy snapped.

Her face turned red with an exploding rage, her veins almost popping out and her eyeballs bloodshot.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed.

Before he knew what was happening, Mandy had grabbed Boogey and threw him up against the wall while Billy ran over to Grim and held him protectively.

"GIVE HIM BACK HIS POWERS! NOW! OR FACE THE BITTER CONSEQUENCES!" she raged.

"Make...me!" Boogey spluttered as she was pressing down on his windpipe with her evil claws.

Wasting no time, she grabbed Grim's scythe and thrust it forcefully into his arm, forcing him to scream with agony.

"THAT ENOUGH?!" she yelled.

"Ugh...d-do...y-your...w-worst!" he spat.

This time, she hit two spots: his leg and his stomach. His screams echoed off the walls, and he actually broke down crying with the unbearable pain.

"MORE?!l Mandy demanded as she raised the now bloody scythe.

"No! Fine! J-just...leave me...alone!" in his crippled state of excruciating pain, Boogey managed to transfer his powers back to Grim before somehow managing to stand up. Before Mandy could hit him again, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Quick Grim! Give her back her life!" Mandy yelled.

Grim needed no telling. He immediately rushed over to Francesca's side and placed his hands on her heart.

"Y-you can really bring her b-back?!" Billy asked.

"Of course I can, child. I control life and death! Now let me concentrate," Grim replied.

As he chanted over her corpse, a blinding white light began to glow in her chest before slowly spreading out to the rest of her body. Soon, her veins once again filled with blood, her face regained its rosy complexion, and her heart began to beat once more.

She was alive!

"Y-you did it!" Mandy exclaimed as Francesca moaned weakly.

"My love," Grim whispered sweetly, holding her in his arms: "I'm here with you..."

"Oh Mandy! I can't take this anymore!" Poor Billy broke down crying and, to his surprise, Mandy actually gave him a hug! Okay, a very very stiff one, perhaps even a highly emotionless one, but a hug nonetheless!

"Unnh...G-Grim...? I-I...w-what h-happen-ned...?" Francesca whispered faintly.

"Shh, its okay," Grim lovingly caressed her warm cheeks: "You're okay now..."

"We'd better get out of here. Grim, can you take us back home?" Mandy asked.

"Yes...take my hand," the reaper held out his hand while Billy and Mandy held on to him. Mandy picked up the scythe and Billy took Francesca's sword before they were teleported back to Billy's room.

"Phew! Boy am I glad thats over!" Mandy sighed heavily as she slumped down in a chair.

Grim gently laid Francesca down on the bed and sat beside her, holding her hand.

"Is she okay?" Billy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but she needs to recover. Wouldn't you if you died and came back to life?!" Grim answered.

"No, he'll just be Billy," Mandy quipped: "Come on Billy, lets go downstairs."

"Aaww, okay then," Billy sadly turned to follow her, but Grim said: "Billy..."

The boy turned around and Grim continued: "She'll be fine, don't worry about her."

The boy nodded sadly before giving him a teary smile and running off after Mandy, shutting the door behind them (and taking Francesca's sword with him).

"Grim..." Francesca murmured: "I...I d-died...d-didn't I...?"

"Yes, but I brought you back to life. It's alright now, you're okay," he replied, gently stroking her hair.

"You saved me..." she whispered, managing a smile: "Thank you...my love..."

"You saved me too, I thought I was going to die down there..." said Grim: "If I lost you, then I..."

"I was afraid I'd lose you too..." Francesca murmured: "I was so worried about you...so scared...I thought I'd never see you again..."

"Me too..." Grim admitted.

"Grim...I...I love you...so so much, you can't even begin to imagine! I...I hate it when people hurt you...when they make you suffer...I hate it, I can't bear to see you in pain! People can be...so cruel, can't they? I know what it's like...I was bullied too...But my pain just disappears...when I see you...when I touch you...Just thinking about you makes me...so happy..."

Grim was crying silently by now. Those beautiful words had touched his heart in a way nobody ever had. He loved her too, and he didn't even want to begin imagining his life without her, now that she'd walked into it!

"I've n-never...been loved...before," he wept softly: "Not even by m-my own parents..."

"But now...you've found someone who really truly loves you with all her heart," Francesca raised her hand and caressed his face, wiping away the tears that fell: "She'd do anything for you Grim...anything..."

"I would do anything for you too..." Grim placed his hand on hers, and suddenly realised that it didn't feel right. As he gently lowered it down to observe it, he was shocked to find that two of her fingers were missing!

"How did this happen?!" he asked.

"Boogey..." she answered: "He chopped them off when he visited me during your captivity..."

"That bastard...!" Grim muttered angrily: "Don't worry, I can fix them for you."

"Y-you really can?!" Francesca stared at him with hope flooding her eyes: "Please, please heal my hand!"

Grim placed her hand between his palms and began chanting, and suddenly a white glow began emanating from her hand. After a few seconds, the glow subsided and he gently put her hand back down.

To her surprise, the missing fingers were back in their rightful place, looking as if they'd never been chopped off! She flexed them tentatively, feeling them twitch and bend. It was like magic!

"Grim, you did it! Oh Grim! Thank you so much!" she gasped with joy.

"Like I promised, I will do anything for you," he smiled at her.

"Grim...come here..." she beckoned him with her new finger and he knew what was coming.

He bent down and brushed his lips against her soft cheek, kissing her lightly. Turning her face upwards, she met his lips with hers and kissed him back so passionately that it reached into her heart.

He kissed her back, and soon the two were locked together in a state of heavenly passion, a love so fierce that it was as if they were on fire.

There was no doubt about it: their love would never die.


	18. Chapter 18 (Epilogue)

**Epilogue**

_(2 weeks later…)_

"HIIIIIIIII MANDYYYYYY!"

"Argh!" the blonde girl was jolted awake, shock forcing her heart to hammer within her chest.

"Whatchoo doin'?" Billy asked cheerfully, before earning a hard punch in his face.

"I was sleeping right before you woke me up, idiot!" Mandy said irritably.

"Billy! Mandy! Dinner's ready!" Billy's mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Yaaaaay! Dinner tiiiiiiiime!" Billy yelled excitedly, jumping off the couch and dashing into kitchen: "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

"Ugh!" Mandy grumbled, climbing down from the sofa herself: "Moron..."

"Say Billy," Harold said as Mandy walked in to take her seat at the table: "Isn't your friend gonna eat with us today?"

"It doesn't look like it, honey!" Gladys chirped hopefully.

"Nope! Not today! He's gone out with his girlfriend! Teeheeheehee!" Billy giggled.

"Girlfriend?! D-did you say...GIRLFRIEND?!" Gladys nearly dropped Mandy's plate as she was bringing it to the table: "Who in heaven's name is that poor, blind girl that would actually go out with that...that...thing?!"

"Francesca, that's who," Mandy replied coolly.

"Aaaawww well ain't that cute! Don't you think so Gladys, baby?" Harold asked happily.

It was hard to tell which was redder, her hair or her face. Gladys just stood there fuming. The nerve of some people! And here she had thought Francesca was an okay girl! Didn't look like it! To actually go out with that monster, a disgusting undead skeleton, oh such a macabre thought indeed! She'd never liked Grim, only accepting to keep him in the house for Billy's sake since the boy actually liked him so much. But really! This was going too far!

"That girl! Either she was forced to do it or she's cracked up!" she exclaimed, grinding her knife into her food: "Blegh! I hate the undead!"

"Hey! Don't you be hating my bestfriend! Grim's awesome! He's the bestest friend ever!" Billy protested.

"He's a bad influence on you Billy! Trust me! Just throw him in the trash can and be rid of him!" said Gladys.

"How can you say that mom?! Grim is just soooo coooooool!" said Billy: "Ah what would you know about cool?"

"Oh I am very cool! Aren't I Harold?" Gladys turned to her husband, who was daydreaming about that night's football match, chewing his food absentmindedly.

"HAROLD!" she screeched.

"HA?! WHA?! Oh! Oh yeah! Yeah sure!" he said quickly, hoping she wouldn't ask him to repeat her question.

"Hm!" turning her nose stubbornly up in the air, the frustrated woman turned back to her meal. In her days, zombies would be stoned to death, not left roaming the world!

But...she wanted to see her son happy...

And in those days that Grim had been missing, she had never seen him looking so unhappy! No video game or favourite TV show could break him out of his depression.

The boy really needed Grim.

And if that was what her Billy wanted, then she would accept it! Albeit half-heartedly!

"You know Grim, I've always been fascinated by the stars, they're just so pretty!" Francesca said as she looked up at the evening sky.

"Yeah, but nowhere near as pretty as you," Grim replied in a husky voice.

"Oh Grim! Who'd have thought you could be such a romantic gentleman!" she giggled flirtily.

They were both lying beside each other on the cold grass in the Endsville park. The place was devoid of people since it was late in the evening, and there was a calm, peaceful silence in the air.

"Well, only a gentleman would be fit for you, my dear," he said as she giggled shyly.

"Oh Grim, kiss me!" Francesca wrapped her arms around him and smacked her lips against his, kissing him. He kissed her back just as passionately, wrapping his tongue around hers and pulling her against him, desperate with longing.

"My charming reaper..." she purred, stroking his chest.

"My pretty lady," he murmured, covering her bare neck with kisses.

Suddenly, she said: "Oh crap! My sword! I'll bet Billy's playing with it right now!"

"My scythe!" Grim remembered suddenly: "I'll bet he's messing around with it as we speak!"

They paused for a moment, then shrugged and said: "Who cares?"

And immediately went back to their smooching!


End file.
